Corazón de espada
by DenisseHimura
Summary: AU!What if... Durante los últimos 10 años, Kenshin Himura ha vagado por Japón con su sakabatō y un wakizashi. Con un ideal parecido al del Shinsengumi, Aku Soku Zan, ha viajado derrotando al mal, matando cuando ha sido estrictamente necesario. Ahora ha llegado a Tokio, la capital, y se ha encontrado con una chica de ojos azules. ¿Qué pasará? [R&R]
1. Capítulo I

_Nota de autor #1_ : Esto es una historia de What if... O sea, ¿y si...? En esta historia, Kenshin no dejó de ser Battousai al final de la guerra, o más bien, no tiene la negativa absoluta de matar, como lo hace en el canon. La idea me vino a la mente mientras releía el manga y pensé ¿qué hubiera pasado si Kenshin todavía fuera Battousai? Y no me refiero al asesino sediento de sangre, sino al astuto hitokiri al que no le gusta matar, pero lo hace por ser necesario.

 _Nota de autor #2_ : Yo no considero a Battousai y al vagabundo como dos entidades distintas, como muchos fics lo retratan, sino que como dos actitudes distintas de la misma persona. Considero a la personalidad del vagabundo como una máscara para cubrir la astucia de Kenshin como hitokiri, como un método que utiliza para evitar al gobierno, que seguramente desearía matarlo como a Shishio si hubiese seguido siendo el asesino.

 _Nota de autor #3_ : En su mayor parte, me baso en el manga en su totalidad, y solo utilizo algunos términos básicos en japonés como títulos, sufijos, nombres de algunos objetos, etc.

* * *

CORAZÓN DE ESPADA

(Rurouni Kenshin)

* * *

 _Hace 150 años, con la llegada del comodoro Perry a Japón, el período Edo llegó a su fin, pasando a una época de caos y violencia: El Bakumatsu. En este contexto, surgió en Kioto un hombre conocido por el nombre de "Hitokiri Battousai". Este hombre fue uno de los pilares fundamentales durante la restauración Meiji. Su habilidad con la espada no tenía rival. Era uno de los asesinos más temidos e importantes de la época, y en medio de la matanza de la guerra, asesinó y trazó el nuevo camino para la era Meiji. Pero una vez que la guerra terminó, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Con el paso del tiempo, surgieron historias acerca de él. Se lo consideraba el samurái más fuerte sobre la faz de la tierra, y lo apodaban Battousai, el asesino._

 _Así comienza nuestra historia, en Tokio, el año 11 del período Meiji._

* * *

I

El legendario guerrero samurái

Tokio, 1878.

Los rayos del sol aún no se habían abierto paso por entre las nubes en el cielo a esa hora de la madrugada, y la insondable y oscura niebla ensombrecía las calles de la actual capital de Japón.

Un joven viajero vestido con un hakama blanco y un kimono azul marino, con un par de protectores negros en sus antebrazos, y con sus largos cabellos rojos sangre sujetos en una coleta alta, caminaba tranquilamente por las callejuelas de la ciudad. Sus andares pausados, como si no tuviera prisa alguna, y su inusualmente baja estatura acompañada de una expresión calmada en el rostro, no atemorizaban a nadie, pues no se le veía peligroso. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el daishō que llevaba en su cintura llamaba fuertemente la atención allá por donde pasaba y mantenía a las personas alejadas de él, básicamente porque hacía dos años que se había prohibido el porte de las espadas.

Esa fue la razón por la que una audaz muchacha corrió detrás de él, con pasos para nada silenciosos, llevando un bokken en sus manos.

— ¡Detente ahí, Battousai!

El hombre se detuvo a mediados de un paso, girándose ligeramente para enfocar su curiosa mirada violeta en la chica que, orgullosa, se alzaba detrás de él con su espada de madera apuntándolo.

La había sentido venir, por supuesto. Había percibido con una facilidad que solo nacía de la experiencia el acercamiento de su furioso ki, pero había decidido hacer caso omiso de ello hasta que ella se decidiera a actuar.

— ¿Mm? —expresó con un tono suave, observando con una falsa expresión atónita el rostro de su "atacante".

Para su asombro, era una chica, de no más de 18 años según pudo observar él, con largo cabello negro atado en una coleta, y un par de desafiantes ojos azules que lo observaban con ira, cosa que él no pudo comprender. ¿Qué había hecho para molestarla?

—Tus dos meses de terror y asesinatos han acabado. ¡En guardia!

Esperen… ¿meses de terror y asesinatos? Aquello llamó la atención del pelirrojo samurái, que solo logró emitir un suave y confundido "oro" ante las palabras de la pelinegra. No dijo nada más, se limitó a observar a su agresora con una expresión que dejaba en claro que no entendía a qué se refería.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo. ¡Sólo un asesino violaría la ley y andaría por ahí con espadas! —espetó, para luego lanzarse al ataque al máximo de su velocidad.

Él la vio venir, y previendo sus movimientos, cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlo, con facilidad dio un potente salto para esquivarla, gesto que lo dejó precariamente de pie en una angosta valla de madera que había a un costado de la solitaria calle.

—Señorita, creo que tiene a la persona equivocada. Sólo soy un vagabundo, sin familia ni profesión. —murmuró con voz suave, buscando calmar los exaltados ánimos de la chica. "Muchacha imprudente," pensó, con algo de irritación en el trasfondo, aunque no permitió que aquello se reflejara en su afable expresión. —No sé nada de recientes asesinatos ni meses de terror. Yo no he matado a nadie. Solo soy un espadachín errante que está de paso en la ciudad, llegué recientemente.

Bajó nuevamente al firme piso, para luego dirigirle una mansa y pequeña sonrisa a la ojiazul que se encontraba frente a él, en un intento de calmarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llevas un daishō? Nadie debe andar con espada, ni siquiera un espadachín, es contra la ley. —respondió ella, dirigiéndole una mirada de sospecha que él trató de evitar lo mejor que pudo.

Con un suspiro, llevó su mano a la espada en su cinto y la desenvainó suavemente, percatándose (e ignorando) del ligero estremecimiento de miedo que recorrió la columna de la chiquilla.

— ¿Cree que podría matar a alguien con esto?

La joven, a pesar de sus mejores instintos que le decían que se mantuviera alejada del arma, se encontró inclinándose un poco, percatándose de algo que la hizo soltar un inevitable jadeo de sorpresa al tomar el mango de la espada con una mano algo temblorosa.

— ¿Esto es… Una sakabatō? Y parece como si no tuviera uso... No puedo oler nada de sangre en la punta.

—Así es. —terminó por concluir él, sin dar otra respuesta, mientras esbozaba otra sonrisa tranquilizadora en dirección de la muchacha, tratando de que se relajara un poco para así evitar llamar la atención de alguien a esas horas de la mañana.

—Entonces realmente eres…

—Sí, un vagabundo. —asintió el pelirrojo, recogiendo el arma de las manos de la morena y envainándola en un movimiento diestro que permitía ver a leguas que estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquello.

—No deberías llevar esa espada, te llevará… —El sonido del silbato de la policía interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo la chica, haciéndola tensarse y que sus ojos volvieran a iluminarse de la furia que había menguado mientras conversaba con el vagabundo. Sin más, se giró y salió corriendo en la dirección que podía oír el bullicio, dejando atrás al pelirrojo y diciendo en voz alta:— ¡La policía! ¡Esta vez seguro es él!

Un suspiro cansado escapó de los labios del nuevamente solitario joven. Por un minuto, se quedó inmóvil, mirando el punto por el que la chica había desaparecido. Según lo que había podido entender por las palabras de la mujer, había alguien en la zona haciéndose pasar por Battousai, y usando su nombre para matar personas. Aquello lo crispó un poco. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero eso no significaba que fuese menos molesto que las veces anteriores. Parecía que en cada ciudad grande que visitaba, había un idiota pretendiendo ser el Hitokiri Battousai, y cuando se enfrentaba a ellos, apenas duraban unos minutos. "Ojalá este sea menos de una vergüenza que los otros", pensó con ironía, suspirando pesadamente de nuevo.

—Parece que hay graves problemas en este lugar. —murmuró en voz baja, estrechando ligeramente los ojos cuando el sonido de una espada cortando carne llegó a sus sensibles oídos, seguidos por una enloquecida risa claramente masculina. Al instante, echó a correr a toda velocidad, siguiendo el camino que hacía unos instantes había hecho la pelinegra.

A lo lejos, mientras se acercaba, escuchó el eco de la voz de la extraña chica que acababa de encontrarse.

—¡Alto ahí, Battousai! —fue el grito que resonó por las calles y que terminó de indicarle al pelirrojo la ubicación de la ojiazul.

Al detenerse en una calle, vio a la muchacha. Y la escena terminó por congelarle la sangre en las venas, haciendo que la máscara del amable vagabundo que había perfeccionado en los últimos 10 años, y que solía usar para tranquilizar a la gente, se cayese por unos instantes permitiendo que sus ojos ardiesen en el viejo ámbar.

La chica se encontraba contra la pared, con una herida sangrante en el hombro, con su bokken inclinado hacia el piso mientras sus ojos azules, aterrados aunque aun así llenos de frío orgullo, estaban enfocados en el gigante que en aquellos momentos se alzaba sobre ella, riendo y diciendo que todos eran unos patéticos debiluchos.

"Maldita sea," pensó el pelirrojo, lanzándose con una explosión de velocidad hacia adelante, justo a tiempo para sujetar a la morocha y sacarla de la trayectoria de la espada que ya bajaba hacia ella, encontrándose nada más que duro muro a su paso.

—Perdóneme, pero usted está siendo muy descuidada. —murmuró a la chiquilla en sus brazos, aunque su mirada permaneció clavada en el hombre que ahora estaba a sus espaldas, sin permitir que la fémina se percatase del oro que brillaba en sus ojos.

El supuesto "Battousai" se limitó a mirarlos, dando un sutil paso atrás ante la intensa y peligrosa mirada del samurái, pero solo oír que más policías se acercaban al lugar lo hizo ponerse en movimiento, saliendo corriendo del lugar mientras gritaba:

— ¡Yo soy Himura Battousai del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!

La morena, ya nuevamente sobre sus pies, trató de seguirlo con un "¡espera!" escapando de sus labios, pero fue detenida de golpe cuando el samurái, con expresión inocente, sujetó su coleta y la jaló suavemente hacia atrás, para su gran frustración.

—Un momento, señorita…

— ¡Suéltame! —espetó, furiosa, la muchacha, tratando de darle un golpe con su espada de madera, gesto que el varón, con su máscara de vagabundo nuevamente en su lugar, esquivó por mero instinto, dirigiéndole una mirada con los ojos como platos a la morena. "Que violenta", pensó, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca.

Alzó ambas manos en un gesto conciliador, tratando de que hubiera paz entre ellos, mientras buscaba las palabras que pudieran hacerla entrar en razón, y de paso, calmarla un poco:

—Lo siento, pero perseguir a ese hombre después de haber sido herida no es prudente. —musitó, señalando ligeramente el hombro herido de la morocha.—Sabemos el nombre de su dojo, no es necesario apresurarse sin pens…

Fue cortado de golpe por la airada voz de la ojiazul:

—¡Kamiya Kasshin es mi dojo! ¡Ese hombre ha cometido todas esas atrocidades bajo el nombre del estilo de mi familia! —Oh. Eso explicaba por qué aquella muchacha estaba empecinada en derrotar a aquel monstruo enorme.— Cuando lo encuentre voy a…

Esta vez, ella fue la interrumpida, cuando el pelirrojo sujetó su coleta nuevamente y la jaló hacia atrás, esta vez con menos cuidado que la vez anterior, porque aquella muchacha precipitada ya comenzaba a irritar un poco sus nervios.

—Ya le dije que perseguirlo es inútil. Él está fuera de nuestro alcance. —ágilmente, y sin molestarse en pedir permiso, sujetó a la morena y se la echó al hombro como un saco de papas, para el gran asombro de esta que por una vez se quedó completamente muda mientras él se dirigía por una calle aledaña, haciendo su retirada de la escena.— Mejor nos vamos antes de que llegue la policía.

* * *

Dojo Kamiya.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Maestra Adjunta: Kamiya Kaoru." El joven de ojos violetas observaba la pared fijamente, leyendo las tabletas que allí habían mientras a sus espaldas, un anciano que había encontrado en el dojo terminaba de limpiar la herida de la joven que supuso era Kaoru.

—¿Oro? —susurró, estupefacto, cuando notó que no había ningún nombre de estudiantes en aquella pared.

—Nunca fuimos un gran dojo. —Farfulló la pelinegra con tristeza ante la confusión del samurái, manteniendo sus ojos azules clavados en su regazo.— Sólo tuvimos un puñado de estudiantes, pero todos se esforzaban mucho. Pero hace dos meses, Battousai comenzó con su matanza y atacó gente inocente en las calles. Uno a uno, los estudiantes fueron abandonando el dojo, por temor a Battousai. Y la gente del pueblo ya no se acerca aquí, y mucho menos se inscriben.

Un suspiro imperceptible escapó de los labios del espadachín, que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Incluso en esa época, el nombre Battousai causaba pavor en la gente, y aunque aquello habría hecho sentir orgulloso a cualquier otro hombre, no lo enorgullecía a él, que sólo se había vuelto un hitokiri para poder trazar el camino hacia una época en que la gente pudiese vivir sin temor.

—No se me ocurre por qué razón querría manchar el nombre del dojo, si es que realmente es Battousai. —dijo con cierta cautela, dirigiendo un breve vistazo hacia donde la pelinegra se encontraba.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero si no lo detengo pronto…

—Entiendo. —girando su cuerpo con apenas un movimiento de sus talones, se dirigió hacia ella, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa mientras murmuraba:— Pero sería mejor que terminara con esas patrullas, ya que ese hombre es mucho más fuerte que usted.

Hizo caso omiso del indignado "¿qué?" que profirió la ojiazul, y en su lugar solo colocó una expresión algo más seria, pero no por eso menos amable en dirección de la joven.

—Es importante para un espadachín saber medir su fuerza, así como la de su oponente. —Su tono era amable, pero firme, mientras clavaba sus ojos suaves de color violeta en los azules de la chica que permaneció con un gesto de testarudez bajo su mirada.— Perseguir a este hombre podría traerle la muerte. Perdóneme, pero no debería sacrificar su vida solo por el honor de su dojo.

Kaoru se limitó a mirar al pelirrojo con creciente ira dentro de su pecho ante las palabras que, aunque le doliese, eran ciertas y ella lo sabía. Pero saberlo no significaba que ella fuese a sacrificar su orgullo y su honor de esa manera. Y se lo iba a dejar claro a aquel espadachín.

—Este dojo fue fundado por mi padre, quien vio las atrocidades del Bakumatsu. Durante diez años, él peleó defendiendo el ideal de la espada que protege la vida, él no era un asesino. Pero hace medio año, fue enviado a la guerra. El mundo en el que murió, distaba mucho de ser el mundo en el que quería morir. Ese hombre que se llama a sí mismo Hitokiri Battousai ya ha asesinado a más de diez personas. Este dojo fundado por mi padre, ¡su ideal de proteger la vida de la gente está siendo manchado por ese asesino serial! —sus ojos azules, ahora llenos de lágrimas cristalinas causadas por el dolor reciente de la muerte de su padre, y por el orgullo adolorido por las palabras del pelirrojo, se quedaron fijos en el rostro carente de emociones del samurái que continuaba de pie frente a ella, observándola con repentina impasibilidad.— Pero creo que un vagabundo no lo entendería.

Él, por su parte, se limitó a mirarla por unos instantes. ¿La espada que protege la vida? Incluso él, que protegía a los débiles a su alrededor con su espada, sabía que muchas veces para proteger vidas hay que matar otras. Un mundo en el que no fuera necesario matar a nadie no era más que utópico, incluso si él deseaba que no fuese así.

Sonrió ligeramente, entrecerrando sus ojos violetas con algo de repentina condescendencia hacia la inocente pelinegra, mientras se acercaba un poco para señalar amablemente:

—Bueno, lo siento, pero creo que no debería pelear con el hombro en ese estado. Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es actuar con mayor cautela. —con pasos silenciosos, que solo habían nacido tras años de actuar en las sombras, el hombre se dirigió a la salida, abriendo la puerta del dojo suavemente.— Después de todo, si su espada no puede proteger su propia vida, ¿cómo va a proteger la de los demás? Y, además… dudo que su padre hubiera preferido el honor de su dojo antes de la vida de su amada hija.

Con eso, abandonó el lugar dejando tras de sí una sorprendida ojiazul que se quedó observando la puerta con asombro, siendo apenas consciente del anciano que estaba terminando de vendar su hombro herido.

—Terminé. —dijo dicho hombre, limpiándose las manos con un trapo blanco.

—Gracias, Kihei. —murmuró ella en respuesta, arreglándose el gi blanco para volver a ocultar su hombro.

—Señorita Kaoru, no tome en serio sus palabras. Después de todo, es solo un vagabundo, y no es muy confiable, menos aún con esas espadas.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron lentos, y la joven Kaoru por una vez en su vida hizo caso del consejo de alguien y dejó de buscar por las noches al Battousai mientras la herida de su hombro se curaba.

En realidad, había sido una respuesta completamente inconsciente pues en un principio no había tenido intención alguna de hacerle caso a ese hombre. Aunque había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras de aquel rurouni de ojos violetas no la afectaran, de todas formas lo habían hecho, dándole grandes dolores de cabeza, y aguijoneando su orgullo cada vez que recordaba que él la había salvado como si nada. Para su profunda frustración, le había resultado inevitable hacerle caso después de aquello, sabiendo que lo que él había dicho había sido no más que la verdad. Aquel asesino era mucho más fuerte que ella, y no podía ni siquiera pretender derrotarlo con su hombro herido.

Había pasado los últimos días con un mal humor insoportable hasta para ella misma, y cuando ya no había aguantado más estar encerrada en las paredes del dojo, había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad con Kihei a su cola, para comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban en la despensa.

En el mercado, los gritos de furia, los cuchicheos de la gente, y el sonido del silbato de la policía le llamaron la atención.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó, naturalmente curiosa, alzando inconscientemente una ceja mientras se acercaba a ver el origen del alboroto, quedándose pasmada cuando vio al pelirrojo de hace unos días esquivar el agarre de un policía, con una expresión inocente en su rostro, con los ojos violetas anchos con la espontaneidad y leve diversión de un niño pequeño.

—¡Hey, basta! ¡Ven con nosotros tranquilamente! —gritó un oficial en ese preciso instante, como si con eso fuera a convencer al espadachín de detenerse y dejar que lo arrestaran, cuando había podido pasar por tantos pueblos sin caer en ese mismo problema.

"Que persistente es," pensó el samurái con algo de ligera frustración escondida tras su máscara de inocencia, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca cuando volvió a esquivar con agilidad y casi vergonzosa facilidad el agarre de otro policía, mientras daba un pequeño saltito para alejarse de él un par de metros, evitando que lo sujetasen nuevamente. "Otros ya se habrían rendido".

—¡Oh, el vagabundo! —oyó decir una voz femenina, que se le hizo ligeramente familiar. Al girar un poco su cabeza, vio a una muchacha acercarse a él, con una expresión de ligera preocupación en su cara.— ¿Qué haces todavía por aquí?

¿Oro? El susodicho vagabundo se quedó observando con curiosidad abierta a la chica, siendo incapaz de reconocerla a primera vista. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Era bonita a pesar de su clara juventud, no podía negarlo, aunque no llegaba a ser una gran belleza como otras impresionantes mujeres que había visto en el pasado. Pero finalmente, cuando clavó sus prudentes ojos violetas en los brillantes azules de ella, la reconoció, y al instante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amable hacia la kendoka.

—Oh, Kaoru-dono. No la reconocí, tan femenina con ese kimono tan bonito.

Eso claramente la molestó, cualquiera podría haberlo notado. Con una gran vena latiendo en su sien, y bufando como un ganso enojado, un gesto divertido pero para nada femenino, la muchacha se giró y se alejó del pelirrojo, diciendo con desprecio por encima de su hombro:

—Bien, no te ayudaré entonces.

—¡¿Ororo?! —exclamó él, enyesando una expresión de "auxilio, por favor" en su rostro mientras extendía una mano hacia la chica en retirada. En realidad, no necesitaba su ayuda, pero preferiría arreglar el problema con aquellos policías de una forma pacífica, sin tener que recurrir a huir a toda velocidad, o a dejarlos inconscientes con un golpe del lado sin filo de su sakabatō.

A pesar de su acto semi humorístico con la ojiazul y la policía, el espadachín de cabellos carmesí estaba atento al ki ligeramente hostil que podía sentir provenir del anciano que acompañaba a la joven. Aquel viejo ocultaba algo, y ya iba a descubrir qué era, pensó, dirigiéndole una sutil mirada con los ojos levemente entrecerrados en sospecha.

—Oh, por el amor de… Está bien, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho? —cuestionó la chica en ese instante, girándose hacia el oficial de policía más cercano que por un momento parecía haber detenido sus intentos de atrapar al samurái.

—Obviamente, ha violado la ley que prohíbe portar espadas. Y… espere, ¿usted no es la chica del dojo de Battousai?

Uh, oh. Una llamarada de ira hizo arder el ki de la muchacha, cosa que provocó una mueca en el rostro generalmente relajado del vagabundo.

Mientras la ojiazul daba un paso al frente para encarar al policía, el espadachín retrocedió prudentemente para alejarse del ojo de la tormenta que se avecinaba, con los ojos abiertos como platos en espera de la reacción de la pelinegra, que él sabía iba a responder con cólera ante las palabras proferidas por el oficial.

No se equivocó.

Por unos minutos, lo único que siguió fueron gritos tanto de parte de Kaoru como del oficial de policía. La discusión no tenía sentido en absoluto, pero el espadachín, con un semblante de total desconcierto, decidió mantenerse al margen y no intervenir de ningún modo para así evitar atraer la atención del oficial de nuevo sobre sí mismo.

Cuando las cosas comenzaban a caldearse excesivamente, el anciano finalmente intercedió.

—Espere un momento, oficial. Esto lo podemos arreglar pacíficamente. —dijo, con voz tranquila mientras se acercaba a él y sujetaba su mano, atrayendo al instante la atención del pelirrojo que clavó su suspicaz mirada violeta en lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento. Al notar que Kihei dejaba un poco de dinero –un claro soborno- en la mano del policía, soltó un pequeño gruñido inaudible para los que lo rodeaban.

Lo decepcionaba tanto ver cómo eran las cosas después del Bakumatsu. Había arriesgado su vida, su salud mental, la vida de otros… ¿para qué? Para que un nuevo gobierno corrupto tome el lugar del anterior. Era cierto que aún habían algunos imperialistas importantes en el gobierno que intentaban mantener la promesa de una nueva era de paz y mejor para todos, pero eran tan pocos que podía contarlos con los dedos de sus manos, y probablemente le sobrarían dedos.

Por esa razón, en los últimos diez años el pelirrojo había puesto un acto. Mientras fingía ser un vagabundo que no mataba a nadie en un intento de mantener fuera de su cola a los ineptos del gobierno, en realidad se había guiado por el principio de sus viejos enemigos, los Shinsengumi: Aku Soku Zan. Destruye inmediatamente el mal. Aunque una vez, allá muchos años atrás, había prometido no matar a nadie después de la guerra, rápidamente se había dado cuenta que ese ideal resultaba imposible en los tiempos que vivían. Era un hitokiri desde el fondo de su ser, y siempre lo sería. Se movía en las sombras, de ciudad en ciudad, como una clase de extraño vigilante vengador, algo irónico considerando su pasado. Veía que las personas malvadas proliferaban como cucarachas bajo una roca, y la policía era incapaz de hacer algo para proteger efectivamente a la gente inocente que no era capaz de defenderse de bandidos o yakuza, así que él respondía con su espada en consecuencia. Claro, él no disfrutaba matando. Odiaba matar, especialmente si se enfrentaba a seres tan débiles que ni eran capaces de defenderse. Además, él no tomaba las vidas de los inocentes. Por ello, portaba una espada que le permitía derrotar a los bandidos sin matarlos, y sólo asesinaba cuando era absolutamente necesario.

—Por esta vez los perdonamos, pero la próxima no seremos tan amables. —rezongó el oficial, sacando al samurái de sus pensamientos, mientras se retiraba junto a sus compañeros por entre la multitud de gente que había en el mercado.

"La próxima vez, los desafío a intentar alcanzarme," pensó con cinismo el vagabundo, sintiendo una chispa de diversión solo de pensar en aquellos hombres tratando de atraparlo en una carrera en la que él usase toda su velocidad. Era una imagen mental bastante divertida, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, no dejó que se notara en su cara, y mantuvo firmemente en su lugar su máscara autoimpuesta. Con una expresión ligeramente inexpresiva, se volteó en dirección de la aún irritada pelinegra que ahora se encontraba a su lado, haciendo deliberado caso omiso del anciano de cabello blanco.

—La policía no es para nada confiable en estos días. —murmuró, haciéndose eco de sus anteriores pensamientos, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que la ojiazul lo escuchase.

—Oh, no es eso… De todas maneras, ¿qué haces aún aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido de la ciudad. ¿Te has quedado por alguna razón?

—No, nada en particular. —negó él, dirigiendo un breve vistazo de desdén a Kihei, que lo observaba con impasibilidad, pero que en su ki se leía abierta hostilidad hacia él. ¿Por qué razón? No lo sabía. Pero ya lo averiguaría.— Más importante aún, ¿ha sabido algo sobre el asesino nocturno?

Kaoru parpadeó, confundida por el repentino cambio de tema, y más aún por la sonrisa amable que aquel samurái errante le estaba dedicando. Estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, pues era bastante guapo, pero mantuvo un firme control sobre su propia reacción para no avergonzarse a sí misma. Ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre, no podía reaccionar como una chiquilla frente a él.

—Pues hay un sospechoso, en realidad. En el pueblo vecino hay un dojo llamado Kiheh-kan. —rumoreó, informando al pelirrojo de sus sospechas. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero algo en él le decía que quizás podía ser de ayuda… O en realidad, solo quería que alguien la escuchase y no la tratase con condescendencia como si fuese una niña de 5 años.— Bueno, en realidad ya no es un dojo, sino una casa de apuestas. Hace unos meses, un ex samurái se hizo con el control de ese lugar. Es enorme, mide 195 cm, aproximadamente. Sospechoso, ¿no?

—Ah.

Entrecerrando los ojos, que repentinamente resplandecieron de un helado azul metálico cuando dejó caer un poco su acto, el samurái enfocó su suspicaz mirada en el anciano de cabello blanco que estaba tras Kaoru. Su ki no tenía contención alguna, e indicaba con claridad que él sabía algo sobre el asunto, pero el vagabundo no quiso decir nada al respecto aún. No podía hacerlo sin revelar parte de sus habilidades, que posiblemente lo haría objeto de las sospechas de la ojiazul nuevamente, quien por cierto seguía hablando en aquel momento, aunque el pelirrojo ya no estaba escuchando sus palabras, pues estaba más concentrado en observar fijamente a Kihei, que retrocedió un poco ante su intimidante mirada, para luego hacer su retirada tras decir algo sobre ir a hacer la cena.

—Ese era el hombre que la curó la otra noche, ¿no es así? —cuestionó, con sus ahora fríos ojos azules siguiendo con sospecha al antedicho entre la multitud, hasta que lo perdió y ya no fue capaz de seguirlo con la mirada.

—¿Kihei? Ah, sí. Creo que podrías decir que es mi mayordomo. Lo conocí poco después de la muerte de mi padre. Estaba afuera del dojo, herido, y desde entonces lo cuido. Y él se preocupa por mí, una chica que practica kendo todo el día. Él piensa que sería mejor que vendiera el dojo y viviera una vida normal. —explicó la ojiazul, con una suave porción de afecto en su voz y en sus ojos mientras observaba el mismo punto que él se encontraba mirando en aquel momento.

—¿Sabe de dónde vino? —preguntó el pelirrojo repentinamente, alzando con ligereza una ceja hacia ella.

—No, nunca se lo pregunté.

¿Oro? Aquella respuesta descolocó completamente al varón, que se olvidó de su suspicacia por un segundo y le dirigió a la muchacha una mirada de incredulidad, quedándose viéndola con una cómica expresión, como si repentinamente ella tuviese dos cabezas con tres ojos. ¿De verdad podía ser tan ingenua e incauta, por no decir tonta, como para dejar a un completo desconocido entrar en su casa sin preguntarle al menos de dónde venía?

—¿No es usted algo confiada? —preguntó con voz amable, aunque seguía mirándola con claro asombro en sus ojos que nuevamente eran violetas, cosa que la distraída muchacha dejó pasar como un efecto de la luz de la tarde.

—No, no lo creo. —respondió ella, llevando su mirada de lapislázuli hacia el rostro del guapo joven, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa hacia él, que se quedó observándola con los ojos abiertos de impresión:— Todos tienen algo que prefieren mantener en secreto. Tú también. ¿No tienes tus propias razones por las que eres un vagabundo?

—Ah. Supongo que tiene razón. —musitó él por toda respuesta, bajando su cabeza un poco de modo que su flequillo de color carmesí cubriese sus ojos, evitando de esa manera que ella viese la sorpresa que iluminaba sus iris violetas por la amabilidad (aunque negligente) que la ojiazul mostraba.

Suspiró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No había esperado jamás escuchar a alguien que fuese tan… receptiva a aceptar el pasado y los misterios de los demás. Aquello era algo agradable, incluso para una persona como él. Pero las siguientes palabras de la pelinegra terminaron por hacerlo alzar la mirada en completo shock.

—No creo que usted pueda permitirse pagar una posada. ¿No le gustaría quedarse en el dojo?

De verdad, ¿cómo podía ser tan confiada? Aquello iba a traerle graves problemas un día, y el samurái lo sabía. Sin embargo, no era su lugar decírselo, por lo que optó por rechazar la oferta con una voz amable.

—No, tengo algo que hacer. Gracias de todas maneras.

Con una última amable sonrisa hacia ella, el rurouni se giró para internarse entre la multitud, ya con un destino en mente.

Aunque desconfiaba en gran medida de Kihei y de su ki engañoso y hostil, supuso que lo más probable era que aquel dojo que Kaoru-dono había mencionado antes estuviese involucrado en todo el asunto del falso Battousai, por lo que se dispuso a ir a investigar. Pensó que llegar al pueblo le tomaría un rato, así que debería ir caminando lo más rápido posible si quería llegar antes del atardecer.

—¡Oh, espera! —Kaoru se apresuró a detenerlo, extendiendo inconscientemente una mano para impedirle que siguiera avanzando, aunque se detuvo a medio gesto, con un ligero rubor iluminando sus mejillas, repentinamente avergonzada por sus acciones impulsivas.—Yo… quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día. Me salvaste la vida, y no te di las gracias por ello.

¿Oro? Se volteó un poco, parpadeando con algo de curiosidad hacia la muchacha de ojos azules que parecía bastante azorada en ese momento. Aquello lo hizo sonreír con diversión que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ocultar.

—No se preocupe por eso. A un vagabundo no le importan esas cosas. Y a usted tampoco debería.

Sin más, se giró y se alejó, dejando detrás de sí a una aturdida y curiosa pelinegra, que se quedó mirando su espalda con abierto interés, mientras él, haciendo uso de su baja estatura y complexión delgada para colarse entre las personas, prontamente desapareció en el medio de la multitud, algo en lo que se había vuelto experto en los últimos años, mientras reflexionaba nuevamente sobre ese tal Kiheh-kan. "Así que se encuentra en el próximo pueblo… eso explica por qué no encontré nada de información aquí."

* * *

A pesar de que la caminata la realizó a buen ritmo, y los kilómetros de distancia se deslizaron bajo sus pies con rapidez inusitada, aun así tardó más horas de lo que había planeado originalmente en llegar al pueblo vecino, y todavía más en encontrar el dojo que Kaoru-dono había mencionado.

Dicho sitio estaba bastante destartalado, y rodeado por una gran cantidad de ki hostil y negativo que hizo que la máscara del vagabundo se deslizase por instinto cuando su control sobre sus emociones se desvaneció un poco como una respuesta automática al percibir amenazas cercanas (débiles y patéticas en su opinión, pero amenazas no obstante), causando que sus ojos violetas se tornasen del frío y peligroso ámbar que solía ser la causa de pesadillas en Kioto, más de diez años atrás.

—Disculpe. —expresó desde la puerta del recinto, con una voz baja, calmada y fría que le daría escalofríos hasta al más valiente. Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a insistir con un tono algo más alto, que dejaba entrever parte de su irritación por haber tenido que hacer el trayecto hasta allí, y además no ser recibido.— Disculpe. Disculpe. Disculp…

Fue interrumpido de golpe cuando la puerta del recinto se abrió de golpe por un hombre malhumorado que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia abajo, y por ende no vio al pelirrojo en un principio hasta que bajó un poco la mirada, sobresaltándose al ver al varón que se encontraba allí, con su cabeza inclinada para que no se viesen sus ojos de color oro.

Al notar la baja estatura del visitante, el hombre se relajó y su ki comenzó a exudar confianza. "Este es un completo idiota," pensó el samurái con desprecio al percibirlo, colocando sus ojos en blanco por esa reacción tan incompetente. Solo los idiotas juzgaban y se confiaban por la apariencia de las personas.

—Está bien, ¿qué demonios quieres, camarón?

"Si fuera una persona susceptible a los insultos, te habría matado por eso. Tienes suerte de que sea paciente y que me importe poco que me insulten por mi apariencia," respondió mentalmente el pelirrojo, aun escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo, sin molestarse en decir aquello en voz alta. Primero, obtendría la información que necesitaba. Luego podría romper un par de huesos de los maleantes que abundaban por allí y que se estaban acercando a su posición, con obvia curiosidad por saber quién andaba por allí a esas horas.

—Estoy buscando al jefe. ¿Se encontrará?

—El jefe Hiruma no está, vuelve más tarde. —respondió el hombre, con un gesto malhumorado que casi logró hacer reír sardónicamente al espadachín. Casi.

"Así que Hiruma. Curioso, en realidad se parece un poco a Himura," reflexionó para sus adentros, con una pequeña chispa de diversión que tuvo que contener para evitar que una sonrisa curvase sus labios y lo delatara antes de tiempo.

—Oh, así que se llama Hiruma. —expresó, con falsa inocencia en su tono de voz, alzando ligeramente su mirada para que el otro hombre viese el brillo de sus peligrosos ojos por entre los mechones pelirrojos de su flequillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera sabías eso? —dijo el otro hombre en respuesta, con un pequeño estremecimiento de miedo recorriéndolo al verse afectado por la mirada del llamado "demonio de Kioto", incluso si no sabía a quién se estaba enfrentando.

—Estaba bajo la impresión de que decía ser Hitokiri Battousai. Pero claramente no es él. Battousai no dejaría a un idiota como tú a cargo. —sonrió, con un gesto tan depredador que el matón se encontró dando un paso atrás con claro pánico antes de fijarse en la gran cantidad de maleantes que acababan de rodear al pelirrojo. Aquello lo hizo recuperar parte de su confianza.

Uno de los maleantes le preguntó quién era el enano, lo que hizo rodar sus ojos al samurái. Todos ellos eran idiotas, definitivamente. Esto iba a ser una pelea aburrida.

—Es una rata. Una rata muerta. Mátenlo. —espetó el hombre, haciendo sonreír al vagabundo. Ya podría poner fin a eso.

Alzó la cabeza finalmente y con sus ojos dorados ardiendo con las llamas del infierno, se lanzó al ataque sobre los bandidos, sacando su sakabatō con una velocidad cegadora.

* * *

En tanto, en el dojo Kamiya, la joven Kaoru se encontraba sola, sentada en posición seiza, leyendo algunos registros del dojo mientras tomaba algo de té.

—Señorita Kaoru.

O, bueno, sola estaba hasta que Kihei apareció a sus espaldas, dándole un susto de muerte a la pelinegra, tanto así que se crispó como nunca antes por la sorpresiva aparición del anciano. Colocándose una mano en el pecho, justo sobre su acelerado corazón, la ojiazul suspiró profunda y temblorosamente debido al sobresalto.

—¡Santo dios, Kihei! Me has asustado. ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería discutir la venta del dojo con usted. —respondió el hombre, para sorpresa y confusión de la chiquilla, que se quedó observándolo por unos instantes sin comprender qué sucedía, dado que esa era una seria conversación que ya habían sostenido con anterioridad. Varias veces, en realidad. Y siempre terminaba de la misma forma: con ella negándose a vender el dojo de su familia.

—Ya te lo dije, no voy a vender el dojo. —respondió, con un tono amable y aún algo confuso. No entendía por qué él tenía que volver a sacar el tema a colación.

—Ya tengo todo el papeleo hecho. Solo falta su firma. —prosiguió él, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la morocha, que repentinamente tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre el asunto, y que se quedó observándolo con sus inocentes ojos azules abiertos como platos.—Y así la propiedad será nuestra.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del dojo se abrió con fuerza a las espaldas de Kihei. Un tipo enorme, que Kaoru reconoció como el supuesto Battousai nada más verlo, entró al recinto con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y siendo seguido por un grupo de hombres de mal aspecto armados con espadas, cada cual con malas intenciones pintados en sus semblantes, haciendo que un estremecimiento de terror recorriese a la muchacha, aunque se encargó de aplastarlo y de sustituirlo por determinación. Ella lucharía por su dojo.

—Tú… —masculló ella, con sus pupilas fijas en el rostro del monstruo que había estado asesinando gente en el nombre de su estilo.

—El dueño del Kiheh-kan. Mi hermano menor, Hiruma Gohei. —dijo Kihei, observando con desinterés como la muchacha que había confiado en él se deslizaba hacia atrás para coger una de las espadas de madera que había colgadas de la pared para luego ponerse en guardia. Aquello se le antojó ligeramente divertido.— No me gusta arreglar las cosas así. Habría preferido que fuera algo legal, pero usted estuvo a punto de descubrir la identidad de mi hermano. Haciéndome pasar por un anciano amable, quise ganarme su confianza y hacer que nos vendiera el dojo, pero su terquedad de practicar kendo todo el día le ganó a su amabilidad.

—Kihei… —murmuró la ojiazul, sin saber qué más decir, incapaz de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera decirle al anciano en ese momento. Lo había considerado su amigo, y ahora se sentía tan traicionada que no podía expresarlo en palabras.

—Hice que mi hermano matara a algunas personas y que usara el nombre de tu dojo, haciéndose pasar por el Hitokiri Battousai, porque su fuerza es legendaria, aunque no creo que siga vivo. Gracias a su nombre, tuvimos el control de los eventos por los pasados dos meses. Si mis cálculos son correctos, este terreno valdr veces más por la occidentalización. El dojo es solo una pérdida de espacio.

La crueldad en las palabras del anciano hizo que los ojos de la chica picasen y se llenasen de traslúcidas lágrimas tanto de dolor como de ira. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel como para engañarla durante meses y luego burlarse de ella de esa manera? Era inhumano en su opinión. Deshonorable. Una vergüenza.

—Mi hermano me ha dicho que predicas sobre la espada que protege la vida. Interesante, cuando no tienes a nadie para proteger excepto a ti misma.—dijo el monstruo, Gohei, con su mirada maliciosa fija en la figura de la muchacha, quien se mantuvo en silencio, tensa y en posición defensiva bajo su escrutinio.— Si no me atacas, voy a tener que hacerlo yo.

Eso la hizo ponerse en movimiento. Se lanzó hacia él, pero la batalla, si es que puede tener ese nombre, fue breve ya que estaba enfrentando su bokken a una katana real, la cual cortó su espada de madera como mantequilla en el primer intento. Prontamente, él la tuvo agarrada del cuello de su gi, alzándola por encima de su cabeza y manteniéndola allí con una sonrisa enloquecida en su rostro.

—Las mujeres que predican eso no pueden pelear. Mi meta es la violencia, mi esencia es asesinar, de eso es lo que se trata el kendo. —gruñó Gohei, manteniéndola agarrada, para desesperación de la ojiazul que estaba indefensa ante las manos de semejante monstruo.

Mientras su hermano mantenía a la chiquilla sujeta, Kihei usó un pequeño cuchillo para realizarle un corte en la palma de la mano femenina que tenía a su alcance, usando la sangre que brotó de la herida para firmar los papeles de venta del dojo que había estado guardando.

—Ahora estas tierras son nuestras. El dojo Kamiya ya no existe.

Fue interrumpido por un gemido adolorido que resonó desde la puerta. Un hombre, inusualmente pálido, estaba de pie allí, y Gohei lo reconoció nada más verlo, e irritado, le espetó:

—Nishiwaki, ¿qué pasa?

El hombre ahora reconocido como Nishiwaki no pudo responder más que unos balbuceos que lograron ser identificados como una palabra: "fuerte". Tras eso, cayó al piso como peso muerto, inconsciente.

Y detrás de él, apareció una figura.

—El vagabundo… —murmuró Kaoru, totalmente asombrada, mientras veía al pelirrojo dar un paso dentro del dojo, dejando sus zori en la entrada como dictaban las tradiciones, con sus fríos ojos azules observando a los hombres reunidos con un desdén que le puso los pelos de punta a la muchacha.

—Me disculpo por llegar tarde. —dijo, con una mirada de absoluto desprecio hacia el hombre que mantenía sujeta a la chiquilla, mientras caminaba hacia el grupo solo con sus tabi.— Por favor, suelte a Kaoru-dono.

Gohei, al mirarlo más de cerca, lo reconoció como el pelirrojo de hace unas noches, aquel que había logrado salvar a la chica Kamiya de su espada. Recordó los depredadores ojos dorados del espadachín, pero ahora al verlos de color azul, supuso que lo anterior no había sido más que un truco de su imaginación, por lo que no se acobardó ante la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Tú otra vez, —gruñó, girándose un poco para encararlo.— ¿También predicas sobre la espada que no mata?

Una fría sonrisa curvó los labios del rōnin ante la actitud del matón, quien parecía estar en extremo confiado sobre sus habilidades. Otro tonto, como todos contra los que había luchado esa noche.

—No. —respondió, moviéndose con el sigilo y la gracia de un gato en plena caza, quedando luego de pie en el medio del grupo, con los sentidos agudizados al máximo debido a la hostilidad en el ambiente. Distraídamente, calculó como podría moverse para derrotar a todos aquellos matones en cuestión de segundos, al mismo tiempo que analizaba su entorno con una sola mirada de reojo.— Una espada es un arma, y el kendo es el arte de matar. Descríbelo como quieras, pero esa es su verdadera naturaleza. Las palabras de Kaoru-dono son las dulces e inocentes de alguien que jamás ha matado, y no son más que un sueño idealista. Quizás, algún día, cuando el mal sea erradicado de este mundo, entonces podrán ser realidad, pero no veo que eso ocurra en el corto plazo.

Gohei gruñó en respuesta a sus palabras, dejando caer de golpe a la muchacha que sostenía en sus manos, quien golpeó el suelo con un golpe amortiguado, soltando un suave quejido de dolor.

—Hermano, ¿no te importa si lo mato?

—En absoluto, es un don nadie. Puedes matarlo tranquilamente.

Eso hizo que la fría sonrisa del pelirrojo volviese curvar sus labios, esta vez algo más ancha y peligrosa cuando los compañeros de Gohei se acercaron a él hasta rodearlo completamente.

—Ya escucharon, ¡mátenlo! —rugió su líder, al mismo tiempo que Kaoru, arrodillada en el punto donde había caído en el suelo, gritaba con voz desesperada:

—¡Corre, vagabundo!

"Nunca," pensó el susodicho, con sus ojos tornándose de color ámbar al ver las intenciones de ataque de los matones que lo rodeaban.

—No me gusta lastimar a alguien si es innecesario. Salgan de aquí antes de que terminen heridos. —les advirtió, mientras en el lugar resonaba con claridad el sonoro clic que hizo al usar el pulgar para liberar un poco la espada de la vaina, sujetando esta última con la mano izquierda.

Ellos rieron y se lanzaron sobre el samurái gritando idioteces sobre que sólo iba a haber un muerto, e iba a ser él.

"Tontos, todos ellos." El pelirrojo suspiró, irritado, para luego lanzarse en su propio ataque en el momento preciso en que los hombres estuvieron a su alcance. Con solo desenvainar su sakabatō, cinco hombres cayeron al suelo, inconscientes y seguramente con más de un hueso roto.

La sorpresa pareció cobrar vida propia dentro del dojo, mientras los hombres, uno tras otro, cayeron al piso en montones inmóviles, ninguno siendo capaz de llegar siquiera a tocar al veloz samurái que se movía entre ellos con precisión y algo que podría ser incluso denominado como elegancia.

—É-é-él está acabando con cuatro o cinco hombres de un solo golpe… ¿Es magia o algo? —tartamudeó Kihei, retrocediendo por el miedo.

"No," pensó Kaoru, con sus ojos azules siguiendo con fascinación y absoluto asombro los movimientos del vagabundo, o al menos, aquellos que podía ver. "No es magia. Él es increíblemente veloz. La velocidad de su espada, de sus movimientos, y su capacidad de leer a sus oponentes… eso le permite acabar con varios oponentes en pocos movimientos."

Sin saberlo ella, Gohei estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, mientras observaba con creciente horror lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. En segundos, todos sus hombres estaban en el piso, muertos o inconscientes, no estaba realmente seguro.

—Una cosa que olvidé mencionar… —murmuró el samurái que estaba de pie en el medio de los cuerpos caídos de sus oponentes. Al fijar sus ojos, de un ardiente y amenazador color oro en el rostro de Gohei, continuó con voz helada:— La técnica de Hitokiri Battousai no es el Kamiya Kasshin, ni ninguna otra técnica que tú utilices. Él utiliza un estilo de kendo creado en el período Sengoku, diseñado para luchar contra varios enemigos a la vez. Se llama Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Si no fuera por la sakabatō, todos ellos habrían muerto en una ráfaga imperceptible.

Sonrió con desprecio, apoyando su espada en su hombro en un gesto relajado, mientras observaba la sorpresa colorear la expresión de Gohei. Escuchó los jadeos asombrados de Kihei y Kaoru en el fondo, pero los ignoró deliberadamente, más concentrado en el enorme monstruo que se encontraba delante de él, repentinamente pálido bajo la fuerza de su mirada dorada.

—No puede ser… ¿Tú eres el Hitokiri Battousai? —susurró Kaoru, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. No era posible que aquel hombre tan amable que había salvado su vida fuera el más letal asesino del Bakumatsu… No podía ser que aquel vagabundo de suaves ojos violeta fuera el ser más temido que había andado en las calles de Kioto…

El pelirrojo hizo una ligera mueca al sentir el temor resonar en el ki de la señorita Kaoru. No iba a hacerle daño a ella, no tenía razón para tenerle miedo… Pero sabía que ella probablemente había crecido escuchando los absurdos rumores que la gente contaba del Hitokiri Battousai, y que por ese le resultaba natural sentir pánico solo de saber que él era esa figura legendaria. No le gustaba, pero lo entendía.

—Solo puede haber un Battousai en el mundo. —dijo Gohei, dando un paso adelante con su espada en su mano, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido mientras trataba de parecer amenazador, aunque a un oponente se le antojó más como un verdadero payaso.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. No le tengo afecto al título Battousai, pero no puedo dejar que un idiota como tú lo utilice. Debí hacerme cargo de ti la otra noche… Sin embargo, ahora puedo hacerlo. —respondió, con una expresión seria y mortal en el semblante, mientras giraba ligeramente su sakabatō para que el lado afilado del arma resplandeciera amenazadora hacia el impostor que había estado matando inocentes en su nombre.

—Tienes agallas, lo admito… Pero deberías hacer algo con tu actitud arrogante. ¡Me quedaré con el título Battousai para mí! —rugió Gihei, alzando su espada para atacar al pelirrojo, un movimiento no muy inteligente. Debería haber escapado cuando pudo.

—Lo siento, pero… estás muerto. —fue la respuesta del samurái, que para confusión de Gohei, ya no estaba en ningún lado a la vista. Ni siquiera vio la muerte venir, cuando repentinamente todo se le volvió oscuro, y cayó al piso, sangrando profusamente por un corte que el pelirrojo había hecho desde su hombro hasta su cadera al saltar y caer por encima de él.— No puedo permitir que sigas cometiendo atrocidades en mi nombre, menos aún contra los inocentes de esta era. Y tú…

Fijó sus fríos ojos ámbar en el rostro del anciano que, pálido, lo observaba desde un rincón. Alzó la espada hacia él, apuntándolo con una postura que indicaba que estaba dispuesto a usar el filo de la espada en él también.

—Por ser el artífice de esto, tu castigo será el peor. —Ante sus palabras, Kihei se desmayó, cayendo en un charco de sus propios orines. Por el miedo, había soltado el esfínter, cosa que causó que el samurái arrugase la nariz con completo disgusto ante la cobardía del viejo. Envainando su espada tras hacer un movimiento con su muñeca que hizo que algo de la sangre se escurriese de la hoja, se acercó al hombre caído y recogió los papeles de la venta del dojo, para luego romperlos sin un segundo pensamiento.— Como todos los tramposos, son cobardes por naturaleza.

* * *

Kaoru observó los cuerpos tendidos a su alrededor, levantándose del lugar donde había caído para poder revisarlos con más detenimiento. Estaba a punto de gritarle un par de cosas al pelirrojo, a ese maldito asesino, cuando un gemido de dolor a su derecha la hizo soltar un respingo, provocando que emitiera un jadeo de sorpresa cuando se percató de algo importante. Muy importante.

—Ellos… están vivos. Heridos, pero vivos… Todos. Y no hay sangre...

Y así era. Adoloridos, y claramente con algunos huesos rotos y contusiones repartidas por todo su cuerpo gracias a los golpes del lado sin filo de la sakabatō, los hombres de Gohei estaban aún respirando y sin ninguna herida mortal. Sin nada de sangre ni cortes en la carne. Solo magulladuras que no les costarían la vida en ningún caso, y ya incluso comenzaban a moverse, recuperando la conciencia tras el rato que habían pasado en la feliz inconsciencia.

—Por supuesto que están vivos, Kaoru-dono. —replicó el samurái, acercándose a ella con pasos lentos y medidos, con sus ojos nuevamente de color violeta fijos en la muchacha pelinegra. Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, temiendo que ella se aterrara por su proximidad y se pusiera a gritar como alma en pena (ya le había pasado antes), pero cuando no mostró más reacción que dirigirle una mirada de absoluto asombro y confusión, decidió informarle algo con voz amable:— No me tomes por un asesino despiadado que mata a todo el que se le cruza. Nunca he utilizado mi espada para matar por placer de ver la sangre. Uso mi espada por los débiles, y todos estos hombres son débiles, además que técnicamente ellos no fueron los que le hicieron daño a usted ni a las personas inocentes asesinadas por Gohei, quien era el verdadero mal aquí, ya que estaba usando a estos hombres débiles para que hicieran su voluntad. La gente como él amenazan la paz de esta nueva era que tanto dolor nos trajo a los que luchamos por ella.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, fijó sus ojos con una mirada pétrea en uno de los hombres caídos que estaba recién despertando, y que parecía estar menos herido que los demás en el dojo.

—Tú… Limpia este desastre y llévate a tus compañeros cuando reaccionen. No quiero verlos nunca más portar una espada, ¿queda claro?

El matón asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, con el pánico grabado en la cara, siendo repentinamente consciente de que se estaba enfrentando a alguien que podría haberlos matado a todos sin siquiera romper a sudar, y que por alguna razón les había perdonado la vida. Estaba agradecido por ello, especialmente después de ver que Gohei estaba muerto. Él era el mejor espadachín en el grupo, y si había muerto tan fácilmente, entonces era obvio que aquel samurái sobrepasaba por mucho la habilidad que cualquiera de ellos podría tener.

En los próximos minutos, la kendoka y el samurái guardaron absoluto silencio mientras observaban a los hombres caídos reaccionar y ponerse de pie entre quejidos de dolor. Bajo la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo, los hombres que estaban mejor se pusieron en movimiento y ayudaron a los que estaban más graves a moverse, además de llevarse al anciano y el cadáver de su jefe, y prontamente el dojo quedó vacío además de su dueña y del hitokiri.

—Lo siento, Kaoru-dono. —exhaló en ese momento el apenado espadachín, volviéndose a mirar a la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada curvando las comisuras de sus labios. Sus dulces ojos, violetas, estaban enfocados con una mirada arrepentida en el rostro de la kendoka, quien se encontró ablandándose un poco ante ella.— No tenía intención de engañarla, aunque habría preferido mantener mi identidad en secreto. Sí, yo fui el Hitokiri Battousai durante la revolución, pero dejé ese nombre atrás hace diez años, y ahora no soy más que un espadachín errante que ayuda a los débiles y trata de proteger este país del verdadero mal a través de los caminos del Aku Soku Zan.

La muchacha lo observó, con una mirada cristalina y llena de inocencia. Acababa de ver a ese hombre asesinar a otro frente a sus ojos, pero por alguna razón, no podía hallarse realmente molesta con él por eso. Battousai la había salvado. Dos veces. No podía ser realmente como decía los rumores, ¿verdad? Es decir… se veía como una buena persona, a pesar de todo. No lucía como un monstruo sediento de sangre, ni tampoco se había reído al matar a Gohei, ni se estaba bañando en la sangre de su oponente. De hecho, parecía que la muerte de aquel monstruo le pesaba, podía verlo en sus ojos, aunque también pensara en serio que era el mejor camino a seguir (cosa en la que ella no estaba de acuerdo).

—Lo siento por los daños que mi reputación le ha causado, Kaoru-dono. Creo que me marcharé ahora.

Con una última pequeña sonrisa avergonzada hacia la muchacha que lo observaba con algo parecido al pesar, el pelirrojo se giró para salir, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por la voz de la kendoka, que gritó tras él:

—¡Espera un momento!

¡¿ORO?! La sorpresa se hizo patente en el gesto del samurái cuando se volteó a ver a la ahora airada pelinegra que lo observaba con ojos repentinamente ardientes con furia mal contenida.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir con el dojo yo sola?! ¿No puedes quedarte por un tiempo y echarme una mano? ¡No me importa el pasado de las personas! —exclamó la mujer, usando la ira para cubrir la desesperación que sentía en aquel momento. Por alguna razón, no quería que él se fuera. Con una mano sujetando el hombro que había resultado algo herido en su pequeño combate con Gohei, dio un paso hacia adelante para encarar mejor al samurái que la observaba aturdido desde la puerta del dojo. En aquel momento, con esa expresión de sorpresa, él no parecía en absoluto el peligroso asesino que sabía que era.

—Con lo que pasó con Kihei… Debería importarle un poco, ¿no cree? —señaló él con una voz demasiado sabia para su aspecto tan joven, mientras la miraba con algo de condescendencia en las profundidades de sus orbes violetas.

—Bueno… Quizás… un poco… —replicó ella, admitiendo aquello con claro mal humor, aunque un ligero rubor de vergüenza iluminó sus mejillas.

Él suspiró en respuesta. Parecía que aquella muchacha estaba seriamente necesitada de algo de compañía. Tan necesitada como para pedirle a él, un asesino, el más letal de los asesinos, que se quedase en su casa sin siquiera dudarlo un instante.

—De todas formas, lo mejor sería que me fuera. Ahora puede recuperar el honor del dojo, y si el verdadero Battousai se quedara, solo sería un problema. —musitó, guardando sus sentimientos sobre el asunto tras una firme barrera mental y colocando su máscara del vagabundo con una sonrisa amable y algo infantil en sus características.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que Battousai se quede! ¡Quiero que el vagabundo se qued…!— se tapó la boca con una mano, repentinamente consciente de que, en primer lugar estaba siendo increíblemente grosera, y en segundo lugar parecía que le estuviera rogando al pelirrojo, y ella tenía demasiado orgullo como para rogar. Sonrojada por su descaro, se giró para darle la espalda al hitokiri, murmurando entre dientes:— Si quieres irte, vete, pero al menos dime tu verdadero nombre. Battousai es el título que te dieron como patriota hace tantos años. Aunque supongo que no me dirás tu nombre real…

El espadachín la observó por unos cortos instantes con sus ojos violetas, con el rostro carente de emociones. Por un lado, sabía que irse sería lo mejor, pues así evitaría que los problemas que parecían seguirlo a todos lados afectaran a la ojiazul. Pero por otro… vaya Kami a saber qué clase de persona metería ella en su casa la próxima vez, ya que parecía tener la tendencia de invitar gente peligrosa a quedarse con ella.

No era su responsabilidad cuidarla, ni mucho menos, pero si podía hacerlo por unos días o semanas… supuso que no estaba mal que lo hiciera. Al menos, hasta que ella entendiese que no debía ser tan incauta con las personas que introducía en su hogar.

Con un suspiro inaudible, cerró la puerta shōji a sus espaldas, viendo como los hombros de la señorita Kaoru parecían desplomarse con repentino desánimo.

—Himura. —Dijo, llamando la atención de la ojiazul que rápidamente se volteó para mirarlo, con los ojos amplios por la sorpresa de oír su voz dentro del dojo.— Himura Kenshin. Ese es mi verdadero nombre.

Esbozó una sonrisa amable ante el semblante asombrado de la muchacha que, muda, se le quedó mirando con algo parecido a la incredulidad y el alivio brillando en sus ojos azules.

—Estoy algo cansado de viajar. Un vagabundo nunca sabe a dónde irá ni cuánto tiempo se quedará, así que si a usted no le importa, me quedaré un tiempo. —concluyó Kenshin, logrando que el rostro de la chiquilla se iluminase en una sonrisa de verdadera alegría, porque parecía que no tendría que quedarse sola todavía.

—Y… Espera un segundo… —dijo repentinamente Kaoru, estrechando un poco los ojos en dirección de su nuevo compañero, quien repentinamente se quedó paralizado al sentir el recelo comenzar a resplandecer en el ki de la muchacha. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de invitarlo a quedarse…? ¿Acababa de caer en cuenta realmente de quién era y se echaría para atrás? No la culparía si lo hiciera, en absoluto.— Si luchaste en el Bakumatsu… ¡¿Qué edad tienes?!

¡Oro! La inesperada pregunta casi lo mandó de bruces al suelo por la sorpresa, y casi de inmediato hizo sonreír en un primer momento al espadachín. Entonces, por primera vez en lo que parecían ser muchos años, soltó una carcajada realmente sincera de inocente diversión, con pura alegría en su tono de voz, riendo por unos buenos minutos para la completa indignación de la ojiazul, que agarró un bokken de la pared más cercana y trató de golpearlo por estarse riendo de ella, olvidándose en su ira que estaba tratando de golpear al samurái más fuerte de Japón. Falló en el intento, una y otra vez, y mientras él la esquivaba ágilmente entre suaves risas, dando saltitos de aquí para allá por el dojo para mantenerse fuera del radio de ataque de la chica, Kenshin no pudo evitar pensar con diversión que su estadía en aquel lugar sería algo entretenido e interesante.

—¡No pareces mayor, no puedes tener más de treinta años, Kenshin!

Y así comienza la historia, con la llegada de un espadachín vagabundo llamado Kenshin Himura a un pueblo cercano a Tokio, en el décimo primer año de la era Meiji.


	2. Capítulo II

Corazón de Espada

(Rurouni Kenshin)

* * *

II

Un vagabundo en el pueblo

Durante los días que siguieron al "incidente" del falso Battousai, del que ambos evitaban hablar para no entrar en aguas peligrosas sobre el valor de la vida, Kaoru y Kenshin se establecieron en una tranquila rutina en el dojo.

Para sorpresa y disgusto total de la chica ojiazul, el samurái de rojos cabellos había resultado ser mucho mejor que ella en todas las tareas del hogar. La avergonzaba completamente ser incapaz de ser una buena anfitriona, pero Kenshin, después de casi morir intoxicado por comer la cena que ella había preparado en el primer día de su estadía (divertido, considerando que miles de hombres habían tratado de matarlo antes y ninguno había tenido éxito, pero la comida de una simple chiquilla casi lo había asesinado por intoxicación alimenticia), decidió por su propia voluntad que él se haría cargo de aquellas tareas mundanas como una forma de pagar la amabilidad de la pelinegra de dejarlo quedarse ahí. Él cocinaba, lavaba, limpiaba la casa y había limpiado y arreglado el dojo que había quedado algo destartalado tras su pelea con Gohei y sus hombres… Mientras ella entrenaba, entrenaba, y entrenaba.

La imagen del samurái limpiando la casa y cocinando resultaba bastante extraña, especialmente dado que aunque no andaba con su sakabatō por la vivienda, siempre llevaba en su cintura su wakizashi como arma defensiva en caso de emergencia (nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido siendo yo, le había dicho a Kaoru cuando le preguntó sobre ello). Si cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido durante el Bakumatsu lo hubiese visto ahora, con su arma en la cintura y lavando la ropa tranquilamente cual dueña de casa, probablemente habrían muerto de la pura impresión… O se habrían reído como poseídos hasta que él hubiese decidido hacerlos callar con una mirada endemoniada.

En uno de esos días, tan monótono como cualquiera de los anteriores, Kaoru estaba de un peor humor en el que el pelirrojo la había visto hasta ahora, y eso que sólo habían pasado siete días desde que se había establecido allí.

En toda la semana, la muchacha había intentado que sus antiguos alumnos volviesen al dojo, pero ninguno había hecho acto de aparición, cosa que irritaba a la fémina más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Esto es increíble… ¡Ninguno de ellos ha vuelto! —rezongó la ojiazul, sentada en el engawa de la casa mientras observaba con mosqueo al samurái lavar la ropa con una expresión pacífica en su rostro. Kenshin no lo admitiría, pero realizar esa acción lo tranquilizaba. Era tan diferente a portar una espada, que le daba algo de paz interior.

Él sonrió algo nerviosamente, observándola con precaución desde su posición acuclillada junto al pozo. Si había aprendido algo en esos días, era que, primero, ella no le temía en absoluto. Más les temía a las arañas que a él y su espada. Segundo, tenía un temperamento bastante explosivo, mucho más que ninguna mujer que haya conocido en toda su vida. Y tercero, dicho temperamento explosivo buscaba salidas violentas que en la mayoría de los casos llevaban a intentos de golpes de la muchacha hacia él, y que solía esquivarlos todos con relativa facilidad, cosa que la molestaba aún más.

Por un lado, las reacciones de la muchacha eran divertidas, y lograba sacarle un par de risas sinceras al samurái a costa suya, básicamente porque era algo entretenido ver lo mucho que se mosqueaba por no poder asestarle un golpe. Pero por otro, él no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tener que tratar con alguien que a cada momento quisiese golpearlo por nimiedades, y una vez que pasaba lo entretenido del asunto, comenzaba a sentir la irritación que lo picaba al tener que escapar de los golpes de la mujer.

—Debe ser porque las cosas están cambiando, Kaoru-dono. Ya no hay tanto interés en el kendo. —explicó pacientemente, para luego retroceder con rapidez un paso cuando ella, furibunda, saltó hacia él y se puso extremadamente cerca de su rostro para gritarle, centrando ahora en él su mal humor.

—¡Hablando de increíble! ¡¿Qué hay sobre tus 28 años?! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Discúlpate y dime la verdad, Kenshin!

Él suspiró, sintiendo venir un dolor de cabeza por la voz tan alta y aguda de la mujer. No estaba habituado a tratar con esas cosas, pero tendría que acostumbrarse si quería llevar la fiesta en paz mientras estuviese por allí.

Además, en su fuero interno le divertía ver como se alteraba la chica por el tema de su edad. Le hacía gracia que ella no le creyese que tuviese veintiocho, porque sabía que aparentaba menos, pero el hecho de que hubiese participado en una guerra de hace una década hacía que la gente pensara que debía ser mayor. Pero él se había inmiscuido en la lucha a la edad de 14, por ello seguía en la veintena.

—Es mejor que 30, ¿no? —cuestionó entonces, con una sonrisa inocente y divertida hacia la chica, quien frunció el ceño profundamente en respuesta.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Que exigente es, Kaoru-dono. —se burló, esbozando una entretenida sonrisa hacia la pelinegra.

La mujer de ojos azules gruñó en respuesta, provocando otro suspiro de parte del pelirrojo, que solo sacudió la cabeza ante su actitud. Necesitaba mucha paciencia para tratar con esa chiquilla, pero él nunca había destacado precisamente por su paciencia. Sin embargo, en los últimos 10 años había construido algo de ella, y hacía uso de toda la que tenía para lidiar con Kaoru, especialmente cuando andaba susceptible.

La irritabilidad de la mujer lo ponía a él de malas, pero trataba de ocultarlo bajo su máscara del vagabundo, obligándose a soportar el temperamento de Kaoru con una inamovible sonrisa amable. Sin embargo, esperaba de todo corazón que ella se calmase un poco y cambiase en algo su forma de tratar con él, porque si no entonces ya veía venir los problemas… o ya veía que terminaba yéndose de ahí antes de lo planeado.

—Kaoru-dono… Faltan cosas en la despensa. Deberíamos ir de compras. —La llamó con voz mansa cuando terminó de lavar y tender la ropa, enfocando su mirada violeta en ella mientras aguardaba por su respuesta, que fue cortante pero afirmativa, y en cuestión de media hora ya estaban ambos camino al mercado.

El joven samurái llevaba una bufanda violeta al cuello, usándola parcialmente para ocultar un poco la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla. Su largo pelo rojo, sujeto en una coleta alta, bailaba suavemente al viento, mientras el espadachín caminaba unos pasos por delante de Kaoru, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, aunque se encontraba alerta, analizando todo su entorno como siempre hacía. Aquello ya se había vuelto un instinto, y lo hacía sin detenerse a pensar.

Había sido algo que era obligatorio hacer para sobrevivir en Kioto durante la guerra, pero incluso ahora, diez años después, le había resultado imposible despegarse del viejo hábito. Por ello, al encontrarse tan atento, supo instantáneamente que su acompañante lo observaba con abierta curiosidad.

"¿Por qué se convertiría en vagabundo?", pensaba Kaoru en esos instantes, viendo como el pelirrojo esquivaba a las personas que iban en dirección opuesta. "Casi todos los Ishin Shishi dejaron sus espadas y ocuparon puestos en el gobierno… ¿Por qué él no?"

Durante toda la semana, ella había evitado hablar con él de cualquier cosa que incluyese su pasado. No tanto como una forma de mostrar cortesía, sino más como una manera de demostrarle que decía la verdad cuando reclamaba que no le importaba el pasado de la gente.

Pero sentía curiosidad, era algo inevitable, especialmente después de haber analizado al samurái en ese corto período de tiempo.

Solía moverse como un gato, silencioso y tranquilo, pero siempre alerta y dispuesto a sacar las garras si era necesario. A veces era tan silencioso que ella olvidaba que andaba por ahí, y terminaba llevándose los sustos de su vida cuando aparecía en alguna habitación donde se encontrara. En serio, deberían ponerle un cascabel al cuello… Aquello había sido motivo de diversión para el pelirrojo en las primeras ocasiones que ella terminó gritando del susto, pero prontamente su amabilidad le ganó y había tomado el pequeño hábito de pisar algo más fuerte cuando estuviera cerca de ella para evitar asustarla por aparecer de la nada. Luchaba contra sus propios instintos al hacerlo, pero no le importaba realmente.

A pesar de su afable expresión y sus dulces ojos violetas, su mirada siempre estaba analizando todo, moviéndose ante cada pequeña alteración en su entorno, como si estuviera en constante búsqueda de salidas o modos de lucha en lugares cerrados. Nunca se relajaba completamente, y Kaoru había aprendido que era imposible pillarlo durmiendo en las mañanas: él siempre se levantaba antes que ella y ya tenía el desayuno preparado para cuando abría los ojos.

Por todo eso, y muchos otros detalles que había notado, no podía evitar que la curiosidad por él la consumiera, y al verse insatisfecha, se ponía de pésimo humor. Era extremadamente frustrante.

Kenshin suspiró, volteando el rostro un poco para observar a la muchacha de reojo por encima de su hombro.

—Kaoru-dono, quiere saber sobre mi pasado, ¿no? —preguntó, habiendo leído en su ki la curiosidad, y además deseando de mala gana que fuese así. Aunque no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida, en realidad no tenía problemas con responder a algunas preguntas, y además si ella quería hacerlo, entonces quizás eso significase que la mujer se estaba volviendo más cauta y que comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan buena idea era meter a un desconocido a su casa. Ella lo decepcionó al negar vehementemente esa aseveración.

—¡No, no es eso! —alzó un poco su voz y por lo que parecía ser ya una respuesta automática trató de golpearlo, otra vez, haciendo que él retrocediera hasta estar a una distancia prudencial. ¿Por qué insistía en querer golpearlo sabiendo que no lo alcanzaría?— ¡Es que no puedes andar por ahí con la espada en estos días!

Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, y supo que él se daría cuenta al instante, aunque sería demasiado amable como para señalarlo. Siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando de cierta manera, y no podía entender por qué o cómo lo hacía. No era tan transparente, ¿o sí?

—Ya veo. —replicó él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida por la maniobra evasiva de la pelinegra. Era una mentira, su ki se lo decía, pero esa información se la mantuvo para sí cuando alzó las manos en una posición defensiva frente a su pecho, mientras respondía a lo dicho por la morena con un retintín de burla en su voz:— Hace dos años mucha gente las usaba, y a nadie parece molestarle ahora, señorita.

—¿Y qué harás cuando venga la policía como la última vez? ¡No sabrán que es una sakabatō hasta que te arresten! ¿Y qué hay del wakizashi?

—Si eso sucede, escaparé. Sería divertido verlos intentar alcanzarme. —replicó él, con una sonrisita burlona curvando sus labios solo de decir aquello, con la imagen mental de los policías corriendo tras la imagen residual que quedaba de él cuando usaba su velocidad divina.

Eso era otra cosa que llamaba la atención de Kaoru: la aparente dualidad en la personalidad del vagabundo. Un momento era todo amabilidad e inocencia, y al otro era burlón, y divertido, aunque ella jamás admitiría diversión por las bromas del pelirrojo.

—Oh, como sea. Mejor ocupémonos de las compras. Necesitamos sal, miso, y salsa de soya. Voy por algunas verduras. —resopló ella, girándose e internándose entre las personas, sin molestarse en esperar la respuesta del samurái.

Kenshin, por su parte, tras un suspiro y un ruego interno a los kamis por más paciencia, se internó en una tienda a comprar lo solicitado por la ojiazul, echando luego sus compras en una sencilla canasta.

Al salir, buscó con la mirada a su acompañante, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, ya estaba comenzando a irritarse por no ver ni rastros de la joven. "¿Cuántas verduras fue a buscar? ¿Y acaso fue a buscarlas a Osaka o qué?", pensó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a medias preocupación, a medias irritación. Había estado buscando a la kendoka por algunos puestos de verduras por al menos diez minutos, pero ella no estaba a la vista.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido del silbato, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Suspirando con frustración, se giró a medias para ver al oficial de policía que se había acercado a él, con un semblante algo tenso en su cara. ¿Era temor lo que sentía provenir de él?

Sí, así era. Supuso que aquel policía no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas que rompiesen la prohibición del porte de espadas, y temía que él reaccionase violentamente y le hiciese daño. Seguramente no sería la primera vez que algo así ocurría.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó el policía, con la voz tan alta que los oídos del pelirrojo dolieron, haciéndole componer una mueca.—¡Estás rompiendo la ley sobre el porte de espadas!

Kenshin se volvió completamente hacia el oficial y suspiró, una vez más. "¿Se ve como si estuviera matando a alguien?", pensó para sí mismo, con una expresión carente de emociones en el rostro, mientras miraba alrededor y luego se lanzaba por un resquicio de espacio entre unas personas, empezando su huida que se vio algo dificultada por la gran cantidad de gente que había a esa hora en el mercado.

Prontamente, se vio siendo seguido por varios policías, que debido a sus números lograron cercarle el paso contra un muro. "Ahora… ¿Debería saltar como suelo hacer y huir por los tejados, o…?"

—Debo decir que admiro su tenacidad. —murmuró, con sus ojos violetas observando a los oficiales que lo rodeaban. ¿Saltar o no saltar?

Sus meditaciones tranquilas fueron interrumpidas por un ki bastante hostil y oscuro que se acercaba a su posición. Al mirar en la dirección en que provenía, vio algo que terminó de agriarle el humor. Los policías espadachines. "Cuando mi día no podía ser mejor," pensó cínicamente, mientras analizaba con la vista a los nuevos oficiales que se acercaban a él, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a base de gritos groseros, empujones y golpes, "ahora debo enfrentarme a estos tontos."

Había oído algunos rumores sobre esos policías durante sus viajes. Eran una fuerza policial de élite dentro de la policía, y eran los únicos que tenían permitido llevar y usar espadas. Sin embargo, según lo que se decía sobre ellos en las ciudades, eran un montón de bastardos sin honor que abusaban de su poder sobre el pueblo, arrestando y matando gente por cuestiones arbitrarias. Justo lo que Kenshin odiaba.

—Cap… capitán Ujiki. —saludó nerviosamente el oficial que había sido el que había dado la alarma sobre la presencia de Kenshin.

—Buen trabajo, nosotros nos encargamos ahora. Regresen al cuartel. —le respondió el ahora identificado como capitán Ujiki.

—Señor, él no está mostrando signos de resistencia, no necesitamos su ayuda. —dijo el oficial, con su ki vibrando de nervios, cosa que llamó la atención de Kenshin, que se limitó a observar la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, con repentina suspicacia sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Para el completo disgusto de Kenshin, el capitán respondió con violencia, golpeando el rostro del oficial con el mango de su espada y enviándolo trastabillando directo al suelo.

—Maravilloso, una escoria como tú dándole órdenes a un capitán federal. Si te digo que te vayas, entonces vete. —gruñó, para luego enfocar su mirada en el pelirrojo que lo observaba con unos helados ojos azules que parecían estar repentinamente indignados por lo sucedido. "Estos son los ojos de un guerrero," pensó el policía, con una ola de emoción recorriéndolo al pensar en la pelea por venir.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pareces un buen tipo. —murmuró, desenvainando su espada y moviéndola rápidamente hasta que la punta quedó a centímetros del rostro del vagabundo, para horror de la gente que los rodeada y que soltaron gritos de queja por el actuar del capitán, pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera se molestó en moverse ni un ápice, menos aún en emitir algún sonido.— Desenvaina tu espada.

Kenshin lo observó con ojos críticos, analizándolo lentamente para luego llegar a una conclusión lamentable que se hacía más común con cada pelea que tenía: aquel hombre no le duraría ni cinco minutos en un combate. Suspiró ligeramente por el pensamiento, mientras subía una mano para casualmente apartar de su rostro la katana que lo apuntaba.

No sabía si reír o suspirar de fastidio por lo previsible del resultado de cualquier pelea que tuviera con ese bufón que se creía lo máximo de la autoridad solo por portar espada.

El otro hombre, irritado en el fondo de su ser, retomó la palabra cuando parecía obvio que Kenshin no diría ni haría nada más que mirarlo con aburrimiento.

—Si llevas una espada en Tokio, en plena luz del día y frente a la policía, entonces tienes mucha confianza en tus habilidades. Vamos, ¡desenvaina!

—No tengo razón para ello. Preferiría evitar peleas inútiles. —respondió finalmente el pelirrojo, con una voz tan cargada de aburrimiento que hasta un idiota se habría dado cuenta que consideraba aquel enfrentamiento como una absoluta estupidez.

El capitán se ofendió ante la actitud del vagabundo, pero optó por no demostrarlo y solo sonrió fríamente, apoyando su espada en su hombro mientras analizaba lentamente al hombre frente a él. Pelo rojo sujeto en una coleta alta, glaciales ojos azules que lo observaban con desdén, una curiosa cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, hakama blanco y kimono azul, con una bufanda violeta al cuello. No parecía mucho, su aspecto era tan bonito que casi parecía ligeramente femenino y su estatura era tan baja que el policía estuvo a punto de tomárselo a risa. Pero llevaba una katana y una wakizashi, y eso no era motivo para reír. No solo era ilegal, sino que si además las portabas como si nada, entones claramente tenías la confianza de saber usarlas.

Por eso, el capitán estaba determinado en luchar contra aquel extraño pelirrojo.

* * *

Al separarse de su compañero pelirrojo, Kaoru se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia los puestos de verduras, ya olvidada su frustración con el samurái y perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos que incluían al espadachín, aunque ella lo negaría mil veces si le preguntaban sobre ello.

Tenía tanta curiosidad por él que le resultaba casi imposible dejar de pensar en el tema. ¿Por qué era un vagabundo? ¿Por qué se guiaba por el Aku Soku Zan? ¿Qué lo había hecho volverse un hitokiri? Quizás debería haber tomado la oportunidad que Kenshin le había dado para realizarle algunas preguntas sobre su pasado… Tal vez entonces estaría algo más tranquila.

Suspiró entonces, cuando el recuerdo de verlo matar a Gohei la asaltó. Sí, aquel hombre había sido un monstruo, pero en su opinión no se merecía la muerte por eso. ¿Qué habría hecho su padre? ¿Qué pensaría él sobre su actuar al invitar al hitokiri a quedarse en su casa? Probablemente estaba tan decepcionado que debía estarse revolcando en su tumba al ver la forma en que estaba deshonrando su dojo y su ideología al permitir que un asesino se alojase con ella. Pero le había resultado inevitable... Él no le había parecido una mala persona, a pesar de haber matado a Gohei sin pestañear. Quizás, si se quedaba con ella, podría hacerlo ver que estaba haciendo mal las cosas y hacerlo abandonar el camino de la sangre. ¡Sí, eso iba a hacer! Se iba a esforzar para lograr que el pelirrojo dejase de matar y se volviese a "la espada que protege".

Tan distraída estaba, que al oír el sonido de un carruaje detenerse detrás de sí, se sobresaltó ligeramente, crispándose cuando una amable voz masculina resonó a sus espaldas.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría indicarme por donde se encuentra la estación de policía?

Se giró rápidamente para encarar al hombre en el carruaje, un tipo alto y que se veía importante, a juzgar por su ropa. Se quedó observándolo por un segundo antes de esbozar una sonrisa e indicarle amablemente:

—Sí, claro. Más adelante en la siguiente calle, allí doble a la derecha. No se puede perder.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo el hombre, sonriéndole amablemente a la jovencita para luego decirle a su chofer:— Ya la oyó, ¡vámonos!

"Eso fue extraño," pensó Kaoru, viendo pasmada como se alejaba el carruaje. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de curiosidad, y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos formaban una pequeña ′o′, dándole a su rostro un aspecto de inocente intriga. "Nunca había visto a ese señor. ¿Será nuevo en la ciudad? En fin, mejor seguiré con las compras."

Sin más, se alejó en dirección de los puestos de verduras, completamente ajena de la identidad del hombre que acababa de ayudar, y aún más del motivo por el que se encontraba en la ciudad.

El hombre, con un perfectamente recortado bigote, estaba fumando dentro de su carruaje mientras reflexionaba silenciosamente.

"¿Será cierto que te encuentras en la ciudad, Battousai Himura? ¿Será cierto que te has vuelto despiadado?", pensaba en aquellos instantes, recordando cuán grande había sido su sorpresa al oír los rumores de que Battousai estaba matando gente en una pueblo cercano a Tokio.

No los había creído en un principio, ya que conocía al pelirrojo y no era de los que mataba por placer, pero entonces más y más rumores comenzaron a aparecer. Y eso lo había hecho dudar. Aunque seguía sin creer del todo los rumores, pues el Himura que él había conocido nunca habría alzado su espada en contra de un inocente, supuso que diez años podían corromper fácilmente a una persona, incluso si era alguien que parecía tan incorruptible como aquel hombre de fuertes ideales.

"Himura…"

Al llegar a la estación de policía, bajó de su carruaje y se dispuso a entrar, yendo directo a la oficina del jefe Uramura, quien se encontraba esperándolo pacientemente.

—Bienvenido, general Yamagata. —lo saludó, inclinándose ligeramente en respeto, recibiendo por respuesta un cortés asentimiento de la cabeza del susodicho.—Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Quiere algo de té?

—Uramura-san. —contestó el de bigote más frondoso ante el saludo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras iba a sentarse a uno de los sofás que habían en la oficina.— Me gustaría un poco de té. El viaje ha sido largo y cansado. Gracias por recibirme a pesar de que no avisara con mucha antelación sobre mi visita.

Esperó pacientemente mientras el jefe preparaba algo de té, para luego llevarle una taza humeante que aceptó con gratitud, tomando un pequeño sorbo de la caliente bebida que ayudó a aliviar la resequedad de su garganta tras el camino.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Dígame qué necesita, general. Es extraño que haya hecho un viaje tan largo para hablar conmigo. —dijo el policía, sentándose en el sofá frente al militar, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa por encima de sus lentes mientras bebía también algo de té de su propia taza.

—Necesito que me cuente todo lo referido al caso de Battousai. No pude viajar antes por lo de Seinan, pero ya estoy aquí y quiero saber qué sucedió.

Aquello hizo parpadear con asombro al jefe de policía. ¿El general había hecho ese viaje solo para saber sobre eso? ¿El caso de Battousai? ¿Del supuesto Battousai que hacía una semana habían encontrado muerto en frente de la estación?

—Eh… Pues está muerto, señor. —dijo, sin percatarse de que el general ahora lo observaba con absoluto asombro, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Himura, muerto? Pero si ese hombre era casi imposible de matar… No podía ser él. Tenía que haber una explicación.— No sabemos quién pudo haberlo matado. Hace una semana lo encontramos fuera de la estación, con una nota que decía que él era el asesino serial que buscábamos. Era un monstruo enorme, de casi dos metros de altura. Tenía un profundo corte desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. Creo que probablemente ni él supo cuando murió, debe haber sido muy rápido.

Al oír lo de la estatura del supuesto Battousai, Yamagata sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Ese no era Himura. El espadachín que buscaba podía ser descrito de muchas maneras, pero "enorme" y de "casi dos metros de altura" no eran en absoluto ninguna de esas maneras. A menos que fuera sarcásticamente, por supuesto.

Suspiró entonces, nuevamente desanimado, a pesar del alivio que había sentido al oír la descripción que desmentía la identidad del asesino. Incluso si Himura seguía vivo, no estaba en la zona, y volvía a estar sin ninguna pista sobre el paradero del ex hitokiri, que tanto había hecho por la nueva era. Quería encontrarlo, recompensarlo lo mejor posible, e incluso darle una posición en el ejército, como se merecía después de todo lo que había luchado, pero el hombre había desaparecido, y parecía que no quería ser encontrado.

Siempre que creía haberlo localizado, siempre que perseguía algún rastro que creía podía ser de Himura, se encontraba al final con un callejón sin salida, y el espadachín se desvanecía en el aire… o en las sombras, como hace tantos años atrás. El pelirrojo era un experto en eso, y en permanecer fuera del radar del gobierno.

—Ese no es Battousai. Era un impostor, como tantos otros. —dijo al fin, alzando su mirada hacia el oficial que se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Aquello divirtió al general, pero no se permitió ni siquiera sonreír. Se mantuvo serio mientras hablaba, con ojos oscuros e insondables.— El verdadero Battousai es de baja estatura, mucho más que la mayoría de los hombres.

—Pero… el asesino mató a quince personas, 6 civiles y 9 policías, en solo dos meses. Y se reía mientras lo hacía, llamándolos débiles a todos. —protestó Uramura, con voz algo débil, obteniendo por respuesta un breve resoplido del general del ejército, que si tenía alguna duda sobre la identidad del asesino, ahora ya no tenía ninguna. Aquel hombre no era el verdadero Battousai.

—Himura puede matar a 5 hombres con solo un ataque. ¿Cree que le habría tomado dos meses matar a quince personas?

El policía tragó en seco por esa información, temeroso a pesar de que en realidad pensaba que el general estaba exagerando. Sí, había oído los rumores sobre la formidable reputación del asesino más importante del Bakumatsu, pero nunca había creído realmente esos mitos. Ningún ser humano podía matar a cinco hombres con solo un golpe, ¿cierto? Quizás, de ser así, era cierto que ese hitokiri era un demonio. El demonio de Kioto.

—Sin embargo, sabiendo que civiles murieron, me basta para confirmar que ese no era Battousai. A pesar de todo, él no es la clase de persona a la que le gusta demostrar su fuerza. Por supuesto que mató a muchos, no sería un hitokiri de otra forma, pero nunca le gustó hacerlo. Él nunca mató por motivos personales, solo lo hizo en nombre de la nueva era. Su espada salvó las vidas de muchos Ishin Shishi. —informó Yamagata, pensando en el educado y reservado joven que una vez conoció, aquel que parecía destruido por tantas matanzas, aquel que parecía desgraciado por la vida que llevaba, y que sin embargo nunca se quejó.

Suspiró, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro para encenderlo y comenzar a fumar, mientras su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de esos años, y en específico, de ese hombre pelirrojo, de ese joven tan maduro que se había visto obligado a crecer demasiado rápido para poder llevar paz al país, para poder crear una nueva era en que la gente pudiera ser feliz.

Esa razón, ese ideal, además de la carencia de ambición mostrada por Himura, había sido el motivo por el que nadie (o al menos nadie importante) había insistido en que el hitokiri fuese asesinado como tantos otros lo habían sido. A pesar de que sabía mucho, quizás muchísimo más que cualquier otro asesino del Ishin Shishi dado lo largo de su carrera como tal, aun así no se había pedido su muerte. Lo querían bajo control, sí, pero no muerto exactamente.

—¡Jefe! ¡Jefe, es terrible! ¡Hay problemas! —gritó en ese momento un policía, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de golpe y sacando con brusquedad al general de sus pensamientos.

Yamagata parpadeó, fijando su insondable mirada en el joven policía que acababa de irrumpir por la puerta, sudando y en un claro estado de agitación, que hizo que las cejas del general se alzaran en intriga.

—¡Imbécil, tenemos un invitado! ¿No puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar? —exclamó Uramura, levantándose del sofá con violencia y acercándose a su subordinado con un semblante de pocos amigos en el rostro.

El susodicho invitado, con un suspiro, se levantó también de su asiento y se giró para encarar al policía que había interrumpido su conversación. Por un instante, pensó en irse de inmediato, pues si había problemas que requirieran la atención del jefe, entonces ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ya había averiguado lo que necesitaba, y nuevamente se iba con las manos vacías. Pero desechó la idea prontamente y prefirió esperar un poco para curiosear cuál era el problema. Quizás podría ser necesaria su ayuda.

—Me disculpo, señor. Pero es la policía armada. —respondió el pobre policía, bajando un poco la cabeza por la vergüenza de haber interrumpido de esa manera la reunión de su superior.

Sin saberlo, sus palabras atrajeron la atención y la curiosidad del militar que se encontraba en la sala, quien observó la escena en silencio por unos instantes, esperando para entender qué es lo que sucedía allí.

—¿Ujiki otra vez? —gruñó Uramura, que repentinamente parecía extremadamente cansado solo de mencionar aquel nombre. Ese capitán no le había traído más que problemas desde que había llegado a la ciudad con su grupo.

—¿Policía armada? —cuestionó Yamagata, con una ceja alzada en curiosidad. No había oído sobre eso, y por alguna razón le causaba un mal presentimiento lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde que se había decretado la prohibición de las espadas, no mucha gente tenía permitido usarlas. Solo algunos de la milicia, y funcionarios de alta importancia. Por ello, lo preocupó que ahora escuchase sobre una policía que portaba espada. Pero era aún más preocupante que no se hubiese enterado antes.

—Son un grupo de élite, formados en Tokio. Son muy violentos, su capitán proviene de Satsuma.

Oh. Satsuma. El general suspiró otra vez, entendiendo parte del problema que ocurría solo de oír aquellas cortas frases.

—Ya veo. Ellos suelen ser muy arrogantes. —dijo, a lo que el jefe de policía no pudo más que hacer un sonido bajo en acuerdo a sus palabras, incapaz de negar tal afirmación.

Mientras escuchaba lo que conversaban los policías, Yamagata se encaminó hacia su capa que había dejado colgada en la puerta, tomándola y comenzando a colocársela. No tenía nada más que hacer allí, y no era un problema tan grave como para que requiriese su intervención, por lo que se estaba preparando para irse.

—¿Qué han hecho esta vez?

—Están luchando en el mercado… contra un solo hombre. —informó el policía, que solo de decir aquellas palabras parecía incrédulo. No había sabido nunca de un hombre que pudiese luchar con un oficial de la policía armada, y menos aún uno que luchase contra todos ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Han sido escogidos de los mejores cuarteles! —exclamó el jefe, bajo la atenta mirada de su subordinado y del general cuya curiosidad nuevamente había sido despertada.

—¡Le digo la verdad, señor!

—No puedo creerlo, ¿quién es ese hombre?

—No lo sé, señor. Es de baja estatura, pelirrojo, —ante eso, el general detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, quedando repentinamente paralizado con su sombrero en la mano y los ojos muy abiertos enfocados en el policía que se encontraba hablando.—… Se mueve a gran velocidad… Oh, y tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda.

—¡Himura! —exclamó Yamagata, antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la puerta, para luego salir disparado a toda velocidad por el pasillo, mientras el jefe de policía, tras un minuto que le tomó salir del shock que oír aquel nombre le produjo, se apresuraba a seguirlo hacia su carruaje.

Tenían que detener la pelea antes de que ocurriese algo terrible que lamentar. Ambos hombres subieron al carruaje, sin detenerse a darle explicaciones a nadie, mientras el general le daba órdenes al chófer de dirigirse al mercado.

En cuestión de minutos, se dirigían hacia el mercado a toda velocidad, y en el caso de Yamagata, con el corazón pesado dentro del pecho. "Himura, ¿te has vuelto un bandido? ¿Te has corrompido en serio?" pensó, incapaz de entender el motivo por el que el pelirrojo estaría peleando en contra de la policía y a plena luz del día, dónde todos podrían verlo. "Por favor, que llegue a tiempo."

—¿Está seguro de que este hombre pelirrojo es el Battousai Himura, general Yamagata? —cuestionó el jefe Uramura tras unos minutos de silencio, enfocando sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes en el hombre frente a él. En el fondo, temía por la vida de los policías, incluso si eran un grupo que daba más problemas de los que solucionaba. No quería verlos muertos. Ni tampoco quería tener problemas con el verdadero Battousai, especialmente si era cierto lo que el general había dicho sobre su habilidad para matar.

—Completamente. Esa descripción es única.

—¿Los matará?

—No lo sé. En realidad, depende de lo que haya pasado. —respondió sinceramente, con un pequeño suspiro escapando de sus labios. Se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo que habría hecho que el rōnin se decidiese a luchar contra la policía en plena luz del día. Y es que tenía que haber un motivo… No podía ser así porque sí, Himura no actuaba de manera tan impulsiva. O al menos, no lo hacía antes, y esperaba que siguiese siendo igual.

* * *

Kaoru, después de haber ayudado al extraño desconocido en el carruaje, se había dirigido a unos puestos de verduras algo alejados del centro del mercado y estaba revisando un par de nabos que quería comprar, cuando oyó un fuerte bullicio que le llamó de inmediato la atención, haciéndola alzar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estará pasando? —se preguntó en voz alta, sin esperar realmente a que alguien le contestara, pero agradeció internamente cuando recibió la respuesta de parte de un caballero que se encontraba pasando a su lado en aquel momento.

—Es la policía, parece que encontraron a un tipo llevando una espada.

La ojiazul perdió todo el color de su rostro al oír la información. ¿Un tipo con espada? Solo había un tipo que osaba andar con su arma en aquellos días y a esa hora, y que sería capaz de causar tal alboroto como el que podía escuchar… y ese era el pelirrojo que se alojaba en su dojo.

—Oh, no… Kenshin.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, dejó caer los nabos donde estaban antes y rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección del tumulto, esquivando lo mejor que pudo a la gente que le impedía avanzar, mientras llamaba el nombre del samurái en voz bastante alta esperando que él respondiese para poder ir en su dirección, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta más que malas miradas de parte de las personas que la rodeaban.

Siguió corriendo cada vez más preocupada, hasta que finalmente luego de unos minutos pudo ver al pequeño pelirrojo. Estaba contra una pared, con una actitud aparentemente relajada a pesar de que un hombre con espada estaba delante de él, apuntándolo con la hoja.

Sin embargo, la frialdad de los ojos ahora azules del samurái le indicaron a la muchacha que él estaba lejos de estar tan tranquilo como parecía. Se veía francamente irritado, y aquello angustió a la chica. No quería verlo matar otra vez, y menos frente a tantas personas.

Y, lo peor, fue que Kaoru reconoció al hombre y su grupo al instante. Los policías espadachines. Se puso tensa, deseando en silencio tener su bokken consigo, pero no se detuvo y siguió acercándose hacia el vagabundo, gritando su nombre con voz preocupada:

—¡Kenshin!

Ujiki, nada más oír el grito femenino, sonrió con maldad al ver a la bonita jovencita que se acercaba a su posición, llamando a voz en cuello un nombre y observando con temor al pelirrojo.

—Oh, ella debe estar con el señor buena gente de aquí. —dijo con un tono burlón, antes de hacerle una señal a sus hombres.

—¡No se acerque, Kaoru-dono! —gritó Kenshin, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues antes de que la joven pudiese registrar lo dicho por el pelirrojo, dos espadas portadas por dos de los policías del grupo zumbaron por encima de su cabeza, cortando la cinta que sostenía su cabello y haciendo que este cayese libre por su espalda, obteniendo un jadeo estrangulado de parte de la ahora aterrada muchacha, que repentinamente se paralizó a medio paso.

—Lo siguiente será su kimono. —le dijo Ujiki al samurái, con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.— ¿Vas a desenvainar ahora?

Aquella acción hizo reaccionar con fuerza a la gente del pueblo, que se acercaron para defender tanto a la joven como al espadachín, cosa que sorprendió un poco a este último, que observó pasmado como la multitud se acercaba a alegar entre gritos con los policías.

—¡Tirano!

—¡Corrupto!

—¡Deja tranquilo al pelirrojo! ¡No le ha hecho nada a nadie!

—¡Ella tampoco hizo nada!

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Déjenlos en paz!

Kenshin los miró con sorpresa, pero Ujiki no parecía en absoluto impresionado por el actuar de la gente. Una repentina sensación nauseabunda de su ki le advirtió al pelirrojo que el hombre estaba a punto de hacer algo absolutamente reprochable, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el capitán habló con una oscura sonrisa en sus labios:

—Ah, el público está gritando. Esto es una obstrucción a la justicia. Arréstenlos a todos, y maten a los que se resistan.

La multitud, al oírlo, salió despavorida soltando fuertes gritos de terror, pero antes de que los policías pudiesen llegar a atacarlos, el penetrante sonido metálico de una espada al ser desenvainada resonó en el mercado, deteniendo en seco los movimientos de todos los que allí se encontraban.

Kenshin ya había perdido la paciencia. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso se saliera aún más de control. Con una mano sujetando su espada, y con la otra sosteniendo la vaina, el espadachín se puso en una postura relajada pero lista para actuar.

—No toquen a Kaoru-dono… Ni a estas inocentes personas. —espetó el ahora extremadamente irritado espadachín, cuyos ojos resplandecían de un gélido tono azul que presentaba ligeros destellos de ámbar a medida que sus fuertes emociones comenzaban a resquebrajar las máscaras que utilizaba para mantenerlas controladas.— Si quieren un contrincante, me tienen a mí, pero no les aseguro que salgan con vida.

Ujiki sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta de que finalmente había conseguido la reacción que quería de parte del rōnin.

—No creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer con esa sakabatō. ¿Acaso has olvidado como matar? Cuando un espadachín no mata en un tiempo, pierde la práctica. En fin… si te mato ahora, puedo alegar legítima defensa. —dijo con voz burlona, poniéndose en una postura defensiva con su espada, lamiendo suavemente la hoja de metal con un gesto tan arrogante y teatral que a Kenshin se le antojó de mal gusto y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. "Idiota," pensó, manteniendo su espada en una postura que le permitía pasar rápidamente de la defensa al ataque. Realmente, parecía que últimamente se enfrentaba solo con idiotas.

Mientras ambos hombres se miraban con ojos fríos, midiéndose mutuamente, los subordinados del capitán rodearon al pelirrojo, todos con sus espadas desenfundadas, para el completo pánico de Kaoru que trató de acercarse, pensando en que aquellos hombres no eran nada parecidos a los matones de Gohei. Ellos tenían entrenamiento. Eran los mejores hombres entre los policías.

—Dije que no se acerque, Kaoru-dono. —espetó Kenshin al leer sus intenciones, disparándole una mirada ardiente de color oro que la detuvo en el acto, haciéndola retroceder algo temblorosa. ¿Esa era la mirada que asustaba incluso más que la espada de Battousai? Pues de ser así, entendía por qué era legendaria…

Ujiki miró la escena con diversión malsana, con una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios. La mirada del samurái era aterradora incluso para él, sí, pero su entrenamiento no le permitía demostrarlo ni retroceder ahora que había logrado su objetivo. Por ello, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa que mantuvo a base de fuerza de voluntad cuando los airados ojos dorados del pelirrojo se voltearon hacia él.

—¡Ataquen! —les ordenó a sus hombres, sin dejar de sonreír.

Entre risas, los policías se lanzaron sobre el espadachín, seguros de su victoria. Su ataque en grupo fue propio de los cobardes, pero ni siquiera los números les ayudarían en esa batalla. Era demasiado lentos, y carecían de la habilidad necesaria para enfrentarse en combate con el espadachín. Su convicción de vencer pronto se desvaneció, cuando el samurái con el rostro carente de expresión y ya con un plan en mente, atacó con precisos movimientos de su espada y una velocidad que lo hizo invisible a los ojos de los que lo observaban. En menos de quince segundos, hizo caer al piso a los hombres, que habían soltado sus espadas y ahora sostenían sus brazos con absoluto dolor. Ya no reían, sino que veían al pelirrojo con completo horror, soltando al mismo tiempo bajos quejidos de dolor por los pequeños cortes que presentaban en las extremidades. Aparentemente, Kenshin había girado un poco su espada al atacar, usando parte del filo para lo que había pretendido hacer.

—He roto sus brazos y muñecas, además de cortar algunos de sus tendones. No creo que puedan volver a usar una espada jamás. —musitó Kenshin en voz baja y peligrosa, apartando con desprecio su mirada ámbar de los caídos para luego enfocarla en el capitán que lo observaba con los ojos anchos de asombro.— Y ahora solo quedas tú.

Mientras el policía y el espadachín se observaban, Kaoru se percató de que el carruaje que había visto antes se acercaba a toda velocidad por la calle, deteniéndose a un par de metros de ellos. De él, descendieron el jefe de policía y el hombre de bigote que había visto antes.

—¡Himura! —gritó el último, acercándose un poco, pero Kenshin ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Estaba más concentrado en la escoria de hombre que tenía delante.

Yamagata, asombrado por la escena que tenía en frente, se quedó quieto para observar lo que sucedería ahora, esperando que aquello no terminase en matanza. Ya había notado que el resto de los oficiales, aunque estaban heridos, no iban a morir por ello, y aquello relajó un poco al general. Himura no había enloquecido por la sed de sangre ni mucho menos. Ahí había habido una razón para que él atacara, y no tardaría en averiguar cuál era.

—Esto se acabó. —expresó en aquel momento el pelirrojo, con una mirada de desprecio hacia el capitán de la policía que ahora parecía algo nervioso. Con un gesto tranquilo, apoyó su espada en el hueco de su codo, mientras se giraba un poco para observar de reojo a su oponente.— Espero que nunca más vuelvan a atacar a la gente del pueblo. Si te disculpas con la gente por tu comportamiento, podemos dejar el tema aquí, y te permitiré llevarme preso por atacar a un oficial, si quieres.

"Así que fue eso," reflexionó Yamagata, con el alivio inundándolo completamente. Himura había reaccionado para proteger a la gente del pueblo del abuso de poder de aquellos policías. Ese si era el espadachín que él conocía, y no parecía haber cambiado realmente en todo ese tiempo. Se veía prácticamente igual que hace diez años, aunque algo en su postura parecía más relajada que antes. Quizás era el hecho de ya no estar en guerra, y ya no tener que actuar como hitokiri, pero su actitud había variado un poco. Lucía más tranquilo, y no tan en el borde como en el Bakumatsu.

—Tonterías. Esto aún no ha terminado. —gruñó Ujiki con los dientes apretados, molesto por la actitud de su contrincante, colocándose en una postura que al reconocerla, alteró a Kaoru.

—¡Eso es el Ninotachi, del Jigen Ryu, la mejor escuela de Satsuma! —exclamó la ojiazul, ansiosa por el bienestar del pelirrojo que no parecía en lo absoluto preocupado.

—¡Detente, Ujiki! ¡Ese hombre es…!

Al mismo tiempo, el jefe de policía, tras comprobar que los lesionados estuviesen vivos, había gritado a Ujiki que se detuviera y trató de advertirle de la identidad de su contrincante, pero su voz se terminó por perder en el bullicio de la multitud. Y de todas formas, aunque el capitán lo hubiese escuchado, no le habría hecho caso. Estaba furioso con el samurái, y quería destruirlo allí y ahora.

—Tonto. —murmuró Yamagata, viendo como el capitán atacaba, fallando en el intento, y se quedaba con una gran abertura que sabía que Kenshin aprovecharía antes de que pudiesen parpadear. Y efectivamente, el samurái tras resoplar ligeramente por lo previsible del ataque y esquivar el golpe lateral con facilidad, saltó fuertemente y cayó sobre el oficial, usando el lado romo de su sakabatō para hacer caer al hombre con un golpe tan potente en la espalda que probablemente había destrozado su columna en el proceso. Aquel individuo nunca podría usar una espada nuevamente. Suerte tendría si incluso sobrevivía y podía volver a caminar alguna vez.— El Jigen Ryu es fuerte, pero no es nada en contra del Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu.

Kenshin envainó su espada antes de girarse hacia los espectadores, con sus ojos aún de un duro tono dorado, aunque este se ablandó y se oscureció hasta ser azul violáceo al enfocarse en la muchacha que lo hospedaba cuando esta se lanzó hacia él con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¡Kenshin! ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Kaoru, mirándolo de arriba abajo en busca de lesiones, aparentemente olvidándose de que todos sus contrincantes yacían en el suelo heridos, para la ligera diversión (y repentino cariño) del mencionado. Aquella chica era infantil y violenta, pero también era amable y cálida con él, y tenerla cerca era un refrescante cambio para el estilo de vida que el samurái había llevado en los últimos años.

Estaba a punto de asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente, cuando fue interrumpido por los repentinos gritos de gozo de la multitud que se acercó a rodearlos a ambos, para completo shock del vagabundo que se paralizó por el repentino arroyo de felicitaciones de parte de la gente del pueblo.

—¡Eso fue genial, hermano!

—¡Sí! ¿De dónde eres?

—¡Gracias por la ayuda!

—¡Deberías venir con nosotros a beber algo!

El rōnin rió nerviosamente, relajándose lentamente y con sus ojos tornándose completamente de color violeta ante la efusividad de las personas que lo rodeaban. Una gotita de sudor se formó en su nuca cuando la pobre Kaoru terminó estampada contra su pecho debido a los empujones que le estaban propinando, y ella en lugar de enfurecerse por ello como él habría esperado, sólo se sonrojó profusamente por la repentina cercanía. "Vaya, ella tiene reacciones normales de una chica," pensó el espadachín con diversión.

Fue entonces, mientras miraba con entretención a la joven, y a la vez trataba de evitar que la gente los aplastara, cuando sintió el destello de diversión en un ki que se le hizo conocido, aunque no pudo precisar a quién pertenecía, probablemente por el tiempo que había pasado sin sentirlo.

Volteó un poco su cabeza, para poder fijar sus anchos ojos violetas, (de aspecto inocente aunque cualquiera que lo conociera se daría cuenta del engaño), en la persona que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa desde el borde de la calle.

—¡Himura! —lo llamó el hombre, cuando notó que tenía sobre sí la atención del samurái.— Al fin te encontré. Te he estado buscando por 10 años.

Kenshin lo observó por unos instantes, para luego esbozar una sonrisa amable, aunque algo distante y apenada. Repentinamente sintió que estaba de regreso diez años en el tiempo, frente a uno de los hombres que había conocido en la revolución.

—Se ha dejado crecer el bigote, Yamagata-san.

Kenshin no podía creer su suerte. Después de tanto tiempo evitando encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros del Bakumatsu, era increíble que lo hiciera ahora, en la primera pausa medianamente larga que había hecho en su viaje en más de diez años.

Cuando había abandonado la guerra, él había planeado nunca más encontrarse con ellos. Sabía que conocía demasiado, su conocimiento era más peligroso que su espada para muchas personas del gobierno, y probablemente habría hombres en altos cargos que lo querrían muerto por ello, eso sin contar el temor que le tenían. Por eso se había vuelto un vagabundo, para poder escapar del punto de mira de los políticos.

Durante una década entera, había vagado por medio Japón y evitado que lo encontrasen, y ahora… cuando solo llevaba siete días alrededor de la zona, ya se había encontrado con uno de los hombres importantes del gobierno Meiji que lo conocía moderadamente bien. Quizás era una señal divina de que debía abandonar Tokio pronto.

Sin embargo, al menos era Yamagata, y no algún imperialista que se hubiera corrompido en ese tiempo. Por último, respetaba a aquel hombre, no como a otros que podría ponerse a mencionar y no terminaría ni en otros diez años, y que sólo de pensarlos le daban ganas de bufar con desprecio.

—Me gustaría hablar con el señor Himura en privado. —expresó el militar tras un momento de silencio en que él y Kenshin simplemente se observaron con claro respeto mutuo, midiéndose el uno al otro, buscando las diferencias que el paso del tiempo había dejado en ambos.

Ante la sutil petición para dispersar a la muchedumbre, el jefe de policía llamó a algunos oficiales que se encargaron de alejar a la gente, entre gritos de protesta de estos y peticiones hacia Kenshin para que los defendiera, quien los observó por un segundo, atónito y con una gotita de sudor en la nuca por su actitud.

Prontamente, gracias a los esfuerzos de la policía urbana para alejar a los curiosos, en la zona no quedaba nadie más que el pelirrojo, Yamagata, el jefe de policía y Kaoru.

Esta última, para evitar que la alejaran del vagabundo como a todos los demás, se sujetó de la manga del kimono del pelirrojo, mientras observaba al recién llegado con los ojos como platos, con los pensamientos revueltos por el nombre que Kenshin había pronunciado. "¿Yamagata? No puede ser… El general de la unidad más poderosa del ejército del emperador… El Ishin Shishi Yamagata Aritomo."

Kenshin, en tanto, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica que se había anclado a su lado, no apartaba su mirada del general de ejército, con algo de cautela en lo profundo de sus ojos violetas. El hombre parecía genuinamente alegre de verlo, de encontrarlo finalmente, al menos eso le decía la lectura de su ki, pero el samurái tenía sus sospechas sobre el motivo de la búsqueda y de la alegría del imperialista. Y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar como iba a terminar el asunto.

—Ven, Himura. El carruaje está esperando, tenemos un montón de cosas que hablar. Muchos han esperado tu regreso al servicio del emperador. —expresó el general, extendiendo su mano en invitación hacia el pelirrojo.

El espadachín suspiró, observando la mano extendida del militar por unos segundos, con un gesto reflexivo en el rostro. Lo que estaba por decir no le iba a gustar al militar, y menos aún a quienes seguramente estaban detrás de su propuesta.

No estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder para enfrentar la situación. No quería ser grosero si no había necesidad de serlo, ni tampoco quería ofender a uno de los generales más poderosos del país, pero de alguna manera, sea cual fuera, iba a dejar en claro de una vez por todas su decisión de mantenerse al margen del gobierno.

—Me disculpo, Yamagata-san. —expresó tras unos minutos con una expresión calmada, observando como los ojos del mencionado se ampliaban en asombro al darse cuenta de que estaba rechazándolo de plano.—No planeo convertirme en hitokiri para el emperador de nuevo. No voy a volver, discúlpeme. No quiero que me den un puesto en el gobierno en retribución a mis asesinatos.

Sí, el seguía matando cuando era necesario, esa era la filosofía del Aku Soku Zan después de todo, destruir el mal inmediatamente. Sí, seguía luchando y portando una espada, y con sus habilidades tan afiladas como siempre, o quizás incluso más afiladas con el entrenamiento de diez años. Pero se negaba con todo su ser a caer de nuevo en el agujero oscuro y frío que es la vida de un asesino de las sombras. No importaba que le dijese el militar, él no iba jamás a volver a actuar en ese papel de nuevo.

Se negaba a volver a tomar vidas solo porque se lo ordenaban. Se negaba a matar a alguien que quizás no había hecho nada más que sólo pensar diferente. Se negaba a ser un títere en las manos de los líderes políticos.

Él solo aplicaría su justicia, mataría el mal, pero nada más. No obedecería órdenes como un cachorro amaestrado. Después de todo, no tomar vidas inocentes… Era lo único que podía hacer realmente para honrar su promesa de no volver a matar después de la guerra. Sólo esperaba que a _ella_ le bastara, y que lo perdonara por seguir manchando sus manos de sangre.

—Himura, tus asesinatos solo fueron por el bien de la revolución. —protestó Yamagata.— No te preocupes por eso. Es cierto que hay personas que odian a Battousai, y que te toman por un asesino despiadado, pero puedo arreglarlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Enviando a la policía armada para que los repriman? —intervino el samurái, con una expresión amable a pesar del claro shock en el rostro del otro hombre que lo observaba con los ojos repentinamente amplios, aturdido por el ligero reproche que oyó en las palabras del pelirrojo.— Pensar de esa manera nos hace arrogantes, tal como a ellos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia una carreta en la que algunos policías se estaban llevando a los matones armados que él acababa de derrotar. No eran más que idiotas a los que les habían pasado un juguete con el que les dijeron que podían jugar, solo que el dicho juguete era un arma peligrosa, especialmente en las manos equivocadas. En ese instante, estaban inconscientes y quejándose de dolor entre sueños, pero con vida. No había querido matarlos frente a la multitud, ni tampoco terminar en la cárcel por asesinar a funcionarios públicos, incluso si eran unos abusadores como ellos. Por eso se había reprimido en sus ataques.

—Es el poder y la impunidad lo que crea hombres déspotas como ese cuerpo de policía. —señaló, endureciendo el tono y los ojos, que repentinamente eran tan fríos como lo habían sido hace diez años en las calles de Kioto, mientras observaba al hombre mayor frente a él con recriminación sin adulterar.— Nosotros no luchamos en la guerra para alcanzar el poder ni la gloria. Lo hicimos para ayudar a construir una era donde los conceptos de paz y felicidad fueran un hecho. Si nos olvidamos eso, entonces no somos más que unos hipócritas.

Tras eso, Kenshin se giró, acercándose hacia la canasta con los víveres que había dejado en el suelo antes de enfrentarse a los policías. Se inclinó para recogerla, queriendo dejar el encuentro con el militar hasta allí antes de que dijera algo que pudiera alterar más a Kaoru, cuyo ki parecía algo ansioso por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Yamagata no había terminado aún.

—Himura, los tiempos han cambiado. En la era Meiji los samuráis no tienen cabida. Han perdido sus privilegios y está prohibido que lleven espadas. No puedes seguir llevando espada a menos que seas parte del Gobierno, y tampoco puedes matar como método de justicia. La espada ya no sirve para nada. Pero si vuelves al servicio podrás seguir portándola. —argumentó el general, observando la espalda del pelirrojo, esperando que de alguna manera sus palabras fuesen escuchadas por él.

Eso detuvo de golpe al rōnin. Lo dicho por el general le sonaba a un bajo intento de hacerlo entrar al servicio del emperador, y no le gustaba en absoluto que quisiesen manipularlo. Silenciosamente, con movimientos casi depredadores, se giró un poco para enfrentar su mirada nuevamente dorada con la del general, que se estremeció un poco al ver aquellos ojos fríos y asesinos, que parecían arder con ira por la tentativa de chantaje.

Yamagata nunca había temido por su vida cuando se trataba de Himura, pues siempre habían estado del mismo lado. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, al enfrentarse a su colérica mirada, entendió que había pasado una línea, y también comprendió por qué aquel hombre era tan temido, más allá de su habilidad inigualable con la espada.

—Con mi espada, protejo a la gente que me rodea. —gruñó en voz baja, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru, que se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto inesperado. "Demonios, es muy atractivo cuando se enoja", pensó la chica algo aturdida, observándolo con unos anchos ojos azules que brillaban tanto de admiración como de temor por la furia que podía ver en la mirada ambarina.— Con mi espada, protejo a los inocentes de abusadores como esos policías. Con mi espada, protejo esta época de paz de aquellos que quieren destruirla. Y creo que hago un mejor trabajo que el gobierno en ello.

La voz del pelirrojo era profunda y ronca, completamente llena de ira fría, y su mirada permanecía clavada en la del otro hombre que lo observaba pálido y con los ojos como platos, atónito por lo que escuchaba.

—No he cambiado realmente desde el Bakumatsu, Yamagata-san. Un hitokiri es un hitokiri hasta la muerte. Lo único que cambia, es que ahora soy libre, y la sangre en mis manos es mucho menos que en aquellos días. Y no quiero volver a ser el subordinado de nadie.

Sin otra palabra, el pelirrojo equilibró la cesta con la comida en uno de sus brazos. Soltando el hombro de su acompañante, y haciéndole una seña a Kaoru para indicarle que ya era hora de irse, se terminó por voltear para emprender el camino.

La chica, extrañamente silenciosa, solo asintió en aceptación, no queriendo enfrentarse nuevamente con los fríos e iracundos ojos dorados del guapo pero peligroso samurái que aún estaba luchando por calmarse después de lo dicho por el general. Obediente, caminó detrás de él, apenas dirigiéndole una última mirada ansiosa al hombre que dejaban atrás.

El general se quedó mirando la espalda del samurái alejándose de él en compañía de la jovencita, y repentinamente lo asaltó una sensación como si aquella fuera a ser la última vez que vería a aquel pelirrojo. Una pequeña punzada de nostalgia lo golpeó de improviso. Era como estar de nuevo diez años atrás en el tiempo, cuando se enteró que el hitokiri más importante del Ishin Shishi había abandonado su espada tras la batalla de Toba-Fushimi, y con ella también había dejado la guerra. En aquella ocasión, no lo había visto alejarse y dejar su pasado atrás, pero la sensación era prácticamente la misma. La imagen de la espalda del joven alejándose, con sus cabellos rojos atados en su típica coleta alta en la cabeza, y la katana y el wakizashi en su obi, sería una escena que probablemente permanecería grabada siempre en su retina.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza con algo de resignación, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. No había nada que pudiera hacer para convencer a Himura de aceptar su oferta. Él era demasiado testarudo cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

—Jefe Uramura, —murmuró, llamando la atención del policía que, al igual que él, había estado observando al rōnin alejándose de ellos.— Creo que, a juzgar por la reacción de la gente, es obvio quien tuvo la culpa del enfrentamiento de hoy.

El policía asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver a enfocar su mirada en la joven y el pelirrojo que ya estaban doblando por una calle, desapareciendo de su vista.

—Creo que podemos hacer caso omiso de su espada, y de cualquier actividad que tenga siempre y cuando sea discreto y justo. —murmuró, no queriendo decir en voz alta la palabra "asesinato". La verdad, sospechaba que aquel hombre podía encargarse de algunos problemas en la ciudad mejor incluso de lo que podría hacerlo la justicia formal.— Cuando escuché lo que me dijo sobre Battousai, pensé que era un hombre maníaco y brutal. Pero él… es diferente. Peligroso, sí, tal como pensé… pero no es malvado ni sediento de sangre.

* * *

A Kenshin le tomó algunos minutos calmarse lo suficiente como para poder colocar en su lugar su máscara del amable vagabundo, y con ello hacer que sus ojos se oscurecieran hasta ser violetas.

Mientras Kaoru terminaba de comprar las cosas en algunas tiendas del mercado, él mantuvo la cabeza inclinada para que su flequillo ocultase su mirada, evitando de esa manera que alguien viese el ámbar de sus iris. No quería preocupar a nadie más de lo que lo había hecho.

Sabía que su reacción había asustado a Kaoru, pero no pudo evitarlo, por mucho que lo había intentado. Odiaba que lo manipularan y lo chantajearan. Claro, en el pasado había permitido que lo usaran, que lo consideraran un arma para la revolución, pero ahora ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había abandonado el Ishin Shishi, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien tratara de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería de cualquier forma posible. No planeaba servir a un gobierno con personajes tan corruptos como los del gobierno anterior.

Algunas veces, mientras viajaba y veía u oía a la gente quejarse del gobierno Meiji, sentía una fuerte oleada de vergüenza por haber sido uno de los que había ayudado a instaurar el régimen. Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas, a menos que quisiese impulsar otra guerra, cosa que resultaría peor para Japón.

Por ello, cada vez que veía a alguien que necesitaba su ayuda, él la ofrecía libremente. Era lo único que podía hacer para mejorar las cosas, después de todo. Eso, y eliminar a las ratas que se topaba y que trataban de dañar la paz de los inocentes.

Tras unos momentos de reflexión en su camino a casa, en los que no se escuchó más que el sonido de sus pasos y los de Kaoru en la tierra, él finalmente logró recuperar la calma suficiente para poder hablar con la joven que lo seguía silenciosa, un par de pasos por detrás de él.

—Lo siento mucho, Kaoru-dono. —expresó, con una expresión levemente apenada mientras se volteaba para poder mirar a la ojiazul de reojo, tratando de transmitirle calma a través de su mirada.

La kendoka parpadeó al oírlo, lanzándole un vistazo hacia su compañero y relajándose al darse cuenta que los ojos del vagabundo volvían a ser de un amable y cálido color violeta.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —cuestionó, curiosa, ladeando un poco su cabeza mientras se adelantaba un poco para estar algo más cerca del varón. No acostumbraba a caminar detrás de un hombre a pesar de lo que dictaban las costumbres, pero algo en el aura del pelirrojo le había hecho mantener sus distancias con prudencia cuando se habían alejado del mercado. Aún le costaba creer que él hubiese rechazado la generosa oferta del militar, y de una manera tan contundente, pero por otro lado le alegraba que lo hiciera. No quería verlo partir tan pronto, y menos aún sin antes haber intentado cambiar un poco su manera de ver el mundo.

—Por asustarla, —respondió el con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La muchacha sonrió levemente. Ahora, tras haber visto y oído su discusión con el general Yamagata, podía sentir que entendía un poco más a aquel pelirrojo que tan misterioso le parecía. "Él puede proteger a las personas con su espada… por eso se volvió un espadachín errante."

—No importa. —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros con descuido.— Lo compensarás limpiando la casa. Y consiguiéndome un moño nuevo.

"Pero si ya limpio la casa. También cocino y lavo la ropa," pensó el espadachín con algo de frustración, para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro cansado. No estaba seguro de dónde demonios iba a sacar el dinero para conseguirle un moño, pero ya se las arreglaría de algún modo. Quizás debería buscar algún trabajo temporal…

—Kaoru-dono… ¿Era necesario que comprara todo esto? —murmuró entonces, equilibrando nuevamente en sus brazos el peso de los distintos comestibles que la chica se había detenido a comprar luego de que dejaran atrás a Yamagata.

—No… la verdad es que no. Pero quería venganza por el sobresalto. ¿Está pesado, Kenshin? —respondió ella, con una expresión algo maliciosa en su rostro, que la hizo ver tan joven que al pelirrojo le costó verla como algo más que una niña.

Él solo suspiró en respuesta, incapaz de evitar sonreír ligeramente, con una chispa de diversión iluminando sus ojos violetas por la impertinencia. Niña o no, era cálida y amable, y le resultaba agradable ver que tenía la confianza suficiente para meterse con él después de haberla asustado de tal manera.

—Es una muy mala persona, Kaoru-dono. —bromeó, para luego adelantarse un par de pasos mientras ella, boquiabierta, se quedaba quieta y procesaba sus palabras. Cuando lo hizo, gruñó irritada, para luego gritar a todo pulmón:

—¡Kenshin, eres un idiota!

La carcajada divertida del samurái en respuesta terminó por perderse en el viento.


	3. Capítulo III

Corazón de Espada

(Rurouni Kenshin)

* * *

III

Yahiko Myojin,

descendiente de los samuráis de Tokio.

Kenshin suspiró con hastío cuando la voz airada de Kaoru resonó por el dojo, murmurando cosas entre dientes sobre la cabezonería del pelirrojo.

Desde que habían vuelto a casa el día anterior, y tras recuperar por completo su confianza al ver que él estaba ya calmado luego del incidente con la policía armada y el posterior encuentro con el general Yamagata, la chica no había parado de regañarlo sobre lo imprudente que había sido al caer en la provocación de aquel capitán, y lo completamente estúpido que era andar por ahí con sus espadas.

—Un día de estos vas a acabar en la cárcel y nadie podrá sacarte de allí. —masculló en aquel momento la ojiazul, dando golpes al aire con su bokken en un movimiento repetitivo hacia adelante que Kenshin encontraba extremadamente aburrido.

Kaoru estaba entrenando en el dojo en ese instante y de paso, se había puesto a recordarle de nuevo que no podía seguir llevando sus armas por ahí. El samurái de rojos cabellos estaba cansado ya del tema, pero no se había tragado las quejas y se había limitado a suspirar por tener que volver a la conversación habitual sobre la prohibición de portar espada. Sabía que después de la pelea de ayer, tendría que escucharla echarle sermones por un buen par de días, y sin duda no estaba esperando con entusiasmo aquello.

Para él, andar sin su espada sería como cortarse un brazo, o algo similar. Ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginarse el abandonar realmente su arma y hacer su vida sin ella. Se sentiría desprotegido, vulnerable, y después de haber vivido todo lo que él había hecho, aquella sensación sería realmente horrible. Cuando había abandonado su katana tras la batalla de Toba-Fushimi, y un poco antes de conseguir su sakabatō, había sido bastante sombría la sensación de sentirse indefenso, tanto así que no quería volver a sentirla jamás.

—Ya sé que es difícil dejar las viejas costumbres, pero si los otros samuráis han podido hacerlo, entonces tú también. —gruñó la chica entre golpes de su bokken, bajo la atenta mirada del espadachín que la observaba con ojos críticos desde su posición relajada contra la pared, sentado en el piso con su espada apoyada contra su hombro.

"La mayoría de los otros samuráis o se han unido a la policía, o se han vuelto bandidos," pensó él con sequedad, pero decidió prudentemente no verbalizar aquello, manteniéndose en silencio mientras analizaba a la muchacha con detenimiento.

Durante los días que llevaba viviendo allí, el varón se había tomado la libertad de observarla entrenar y, con ello, estudiar el estilo de combate de la chica. Sus conclusiones habían sido que el Kamiya Kasshin era un estilo que, si bien no le terminaba de gustar pues lo encontraba poco eficiente, era útil para la defensa. Y a la larga, eso era lo que estaba destinado a hacer: defender y nada más. En esa época, donde no se necesitaba la espada, el kendo estaba sentenciado a volverse solo un método de defensa, y él ya sabía eso. Sin embargo, la chica necesitaba ayuda con algunas de sus formas, y hasta él podía verlo mientras la observaba entrenar. Era obvio que nunca había terminado completamente su entrenamiento, y que por esa razón era la maestra adjunta, y no una maestra titular.

Había estado barajando la idea de echarle una mano, pero no quería ofenderla ni nada, pues ella podía tomarse mal que él quisiese ayudarla con su estilo de combate, cuando ni siquiera era el que lo manejaba. Pero era un espadachín experto, con muchísimos años de experiencia, y era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta que las formas de Kaoru podían ser mejoradas. Quizás si utilizase un enfoque más sutil para ayudarla, podría evitar molestarla… Bueno, pensaría sobre ello luego.

—En primer lugar, he portado esta espada por diez años, no voy a dejarla simplemente porque sí. —murmuró a la defensiva, poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia la espalda de la muchacha.— En segundo lugar, que me atraparan ayer fue consecuencia de que yo no puse todo mi empeño en huir. Si hubiera querido, habría escapado por los tejados y ellos no habrían podido alcanzarme. Y en tercer lugar, he estado preso en el calabozo por llevar la espada antes, y siempre me sueltan uno o dos días después. No es gran cosa. No me preocupa si alguien me saca o no.

Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la respuesta correcta. Kaoru dejó de entrenar súbitamente y le disparó una mirada molesta, casi echando chispas por los ojos. "Si las miradas mataran, creo que ya estaría más que muerto en el suelo," pensó el vagabundo, ligeramente pálido y con una gota de sudor en su nuca al sentir la irritación en el ki de la joven.

—Eres un ingrato, me preocupo por ti y ni siquiera te importa. —le recriminó la chica a gritos, pero Kenshin dejó de escucharla repentinamente. Un molesto escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir algunas presencias desconocidas en el frontis del dojo, por lo que silenciosamente se levantó, colocando su espada en su obi, y luego caminó hacia la puerta del lugar, con su mano izquierda apoyada en la empuñadura de su sakabatō. La ojiazul, sin embargo, no se inmutó por su movimiento y siguió con su perorata:— Llevar espada sólo te trae problemas, es absurdo que la sigas llevando cuando no la necesitas. Por último, podrías llevar un bokken como yo.

Bueno, eso atrajo nuevamente la atención del samurái, que dirigió su mirada azulada llena de indignación de nuevo hacia la fémina. Debía estar bromeando si pensaba que él llevaría una espada de madera. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse vagando por ahí con un bokken… Y solo podía figurarse cuál sería la reacción de cualquiera que lo conociera y que supiera que el Battousai Himura andaba con un bokken. Si ya de por sí el sakabatō lo haría el hazmerreír de muchos hombres que lo hubiesen conocido durante el Bakumatsu, sería peor si lo cambiaba por una espada de madera.

Además, había ciertos hábitos que no se podían romper con facilidad, y su uso de la espada era uno de ellos. Él era un espadachín que toda su vida había usado una katana de verdad, incluso desde sus inicios. Desde los primeros días de su entrenamiento con su shishō en las montañas, siempre había usado una espada de acero, no podía simplemente abandonar la katana ahora para reemplazarla por un bokken. La mera idea se le antojaba ridícula. ¿Qué podía hacer él con un bokken?

—Si he tenido problemas no ha sido por la espada precisamente. —replicó él colocando nuevamente los ojos en blanco hacia la pelinegra, gesto que esta vez ella vio perfectamente, y que la hizo apretar los labios con irritación.— Mi espada no me trae problemas, Kaoru-dono.

—¡Pero podría traértelos! ¡Y podrías evitártelos si llevaras un bokken! —exclamó ella, testaruda.

Pero Kenshin, decidiendo ignorar el comentario olímpicamente, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia fuera con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano izquierda aún sobre la empuñadura de su espada, a la vez que inconscientemente tensaba un poco sus músculos. Sentía que en el exterior se estaba reuniendo una multitud, y eso lo hizo ponerse en alerta inmediata.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó la chica con voz molesta, desconcertada y algo encrespada al ver que la atención de Kenshin ya no estaba en ella.

Él, con los ojos helados, reanudó su camino hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el frontis de la casa, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada a la mujer en el dojo mientras alzaba la mano derecha para abrir el shōji.

—Hace unos minutos que hay una multitud reuniéndose afuera.

La ojiazul parpadeó, confundida, encaminándose rápidamente junto al pelirrojo que solo la observó de reojo con los labios apretados antes de abrir la puerta de golpe cuando ella llegó a su lado.

Y tenía razón. Afuera, un grupo de más de una docena de personas estaba apelotonada en la entrada, y apenas los vieron comenzaron a preguntar apresuradamente por las clases de kendo. Kaoru casi dejó caer su bokken al suelo de la impresión cuando oyó esa pregunta, sin embargo, a Kenshin no le hizo mucha gracia ver que aquellas personas estaban más enfocadas en él que en ella. Claramente, querían clases de él, no de Kaoru.

—¡Deben ser al menos quince personas! —dijo la chica con emoción al terminar de contar a los que tenía más cerca, incapaz de contar bien a los que estaban más alejados.— ¡Al fin el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu va a reabrir sus puertas!

Estaba tan feliz, que a Kenshin le dolió tener que ser el que arruinara su felicidad. No quería decepcionarla, pero tampoco podía permitir que ella creyese que querían tomar clases de su estilo, cuando el ki de aquellas personas decía a todas luces que lo que querían era aprender el estilo que él usaba.

—No esté tan segura. —murmuró Kenshin en voz baja, pero la joven le escuchó y le miró confundida, sin comprender lo que quería decir. Con un suspiro, se dispuso a hundir las ilusiones de Kaoru sabiendo que el hecho de que aquella multitud se encontrase allí, luego de que nadie viniera en toda la semana, solo podía deberse al incidente del día anterior.— Disculpen. Si han venido porque vieron o escucharon sobre la pelea de ayer con la policía, me temo que hay una confusión. No pertenezco a este dojo, ni tampoco voy a tomar ningún discípulo al que enseñar mi técnica. Por tanto, si es esa la razón por la que han venido aquí, debo pedirles que se marchen. Perdón por el malentendido.

Antes de que la maestra del Kamiya Kasshin comprendiese lo que había pasado, el dojo ya se encontraba nuevamente vacío. Observó el desolado patio con los ojos amplios y la boca abierta por el shock, incapaz de entender las implicaciones de las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo. Lo único que entendía era que donde antes había quince potenciales estudiantes, ahora ya no había ninguno.

Al ver el estado de estupefacción de la joven pelinegra, Kenshin decidió hacer una retirada estratégica en dirección del mercado, o de cualquier lugar lejos del dojo... como un bonito bosque que había a las afueras de la ciudad, donde podría quizás entrenar sus katas un rato. Todo fuera para estar lejos de aquella casa mientras esperaba a que su anfitriona se le quitase el cabreo, y fuese lo suficientemente seguro volver para poder preparar la comida sin tener que mirar sobre su hombro por la enojada pelinegra. Y es que era seguro que se iba a enfadar muchísimo más que nunca antes.

Sin embargo, apenas alcanzó a dar unos pasos para alejarse de ella cuando el instinto lo hizo voltearse, alzando las manos en una posición defensiva para sujetar el bokken que había estado bajando en línea recta hacia su cabeza.

Kaoru había reaccionado antes de lo que él había pensado.

Maldijo internamente en un lenguaje que había aprendido de sus compañeros en la guerra. Jamás diría palabras como esas frente a una dama, y fue por eso por lo que solo las pensó y se las tragó antes de decirlas, mientras con un movimiento diestro, liberaba su agarre en la espada de madera y daba un veloz salto hacia atrás, esquivando por poco el segundo golpe que ella había intentado darle.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Kaoru, muy exaltada, mientras perseguía al samurái por la casa y luego por todo el patio, tratando de atizarle un golpe con su bokken o al menos poder agarrarlo para increparlo mejor, pero él se mantuvo prudentemente lejos de ella, esquivándola con su acostumbrada ligereza.—¡Por tu culpa se han ido todos!

—Pero yo no voy a enseñarles mi técnica, y no pertenezco al dojo. —se defendió el pelirrojo, esquivando un nuevo golpe. Cansado ya de aquel "baile", flexionó levemente las piernas para dar un potente salto que lo dejó en el techo de la casa, donde podría mantener una distancia segura de la chica. Kaoru estaba extremadamente rabiosa en aquel instante y, la verdad es que empezaba a darle un poco de miedo. Sinceramente, prefería enfrentarse a cien hombres armados antes que a aquella mujer enojada.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada desde el piso, alzando el bokken hacia él en un gesto amenazante que sinceramente la hizo ver terrorífica, incluso si él había enfrentado cosas peores en el pasado. Nada nunca le había parecido más aterrador que la expresión lívida y los ojos azules indignados y furiosos de aquella chica.

—¡Pero esa no es razón para haberles dicho que se vayan! —gritó la kendoka desde el piso, mirándolo con ojos ardientes de furia.— ¡Y ven aquí, cobarde! ¡Enfréntame como los hombres!

El rōnin resopló con ligereza, para luego sentarse en posición de loto en lo más alto del techo de la casa. "No soy suicida, muchas gracias," reflexionó silenciosamente, observando a la muchacha con una expresión que dictaba a las claras que no pensaba bajar de allí hasta que se hubiese calmado un poco y dejase la violencia de lado.

Podía enfrentarse a muchos hombres sin romper a sudar, pero no iba a descender para enfrentarla a ella. En primer lugar, porque ni siquiera podría defenderse adecuadamente si lo hacía. Y en segundo lugar, era realmente agotador tener que escapar de sus golpes a cada rato, incluso para alguien como él.

—No es cierto. —replicó con una pequeña chispa de astucia brillando en sus ojos violetas, a la vez que alzaba un poco su voz para que ella pudiese escucharle con claridad desde el patio.— Técnicamente hablando, les dije que se fueran si estaban aquí por lo de ayer.

A ella no le hizo nada de gracia el chiste. Le dirigió una mirada tan iracunda que lo hizo tragar saliva inconscientemente, pensando que hacerse el listo cuando ella estaba enojada no era la mejor de sus ideas.

—¡Kenshin, eres un idiota! ¡Esas personas habrían ayudado a devolverle el honor al dojo! —gritó, furiosa, dando una patada en la tierra en un gesto extremadamente infantil, como una niña pequeña con un berrinche. El pelirrojo lo encontró enormemente divertido, pero logró tragarse la risa con algo de dificultad.

—Eso no habría sido honesto. No hay que engañar a la gente, Kaoru-dono. —replicó él débilmente, luchando para no reír por la expresión de la chica. Ella gritó algo ininteligible en respuesta, casi echando fuego por la boca mientras lo observaba con encono, lanzándole entonces su bokken como una jabalina en un movimiento tan absolutamente inesperado que tomó completamente fuera de guardia al pelirrojo, que por una vez fue incapaz de esquivar el arma y terminó recibiendo de lleno en la frente un golpe que lo dejó gravemente atontado en el techo, mareado y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

—Oro… —murmuró en voz baja, aturdido por el golpe imprevisto y luchando por mantenerse equilibrado en el techo. Una caída desde esa altura no sería muy bonita si estaba mareado, pues no podría prepararse para aterrizar y podría caer mal y romperse algo.

Se tambaleó un poco de su otrora perfecta posición de loto, pero consiguió mantenerse en el techo con algo de dificultad hasta que el mareo se desvaneció.

Enfocando nuevamente su mirada en la chica de ojos azules, frunció el ceño con irritación hacia ella correspondiendo a la airada mirada de la fémina, llevando al mismo tiempo una de sus manos hasta su frente donde una marca roja comenzaba a aparecer en el punto donde el bokken lo había golpeado.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —se quejó en voz alta el pelirrojo, de una manera que le recordó a cuando tenía 12 años y solía discutir con su maestro. Aquello casi lo hizo resoplar. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había sido un niño, pero en aquel momento su voz sonaba como tal.

—Te lo merecías. —respondió la pelinegra, aún furiosa pero ya sin gritar. Alzando la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso, se dirigió al interior de su habitación, cerrando el shōji a sus espaldas con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Kenshin suspiró, frotándose la frente con cuidado, palpando la zona dolorida y ya sintiendo algo de leve hinchazón bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—Esto seguramente va a dejar un cardenal… —murmuró, apretando los labios ligeramente ante la idea. Resopló antes de bajar del techo de un salto, ara luego dirigirse a la cocina, maldiciendo para sus adentros mientras murmuraba en voz casi inaudible, con claro ultraje:— Insufribles mujeres violentas…

Si Kenshin se sentía ultrajado por el golpe, Kaoru estaba absoluta y totalmente ofendida por lo sucedido con aquellas personas.

La chica estuvo enfadada durante gran parte del día, y no perdía en absoluto cada oportunidad que tenía para recriminarle al rōnin el haber ahuyentado a todos esos potenciales alumnos. No solo estaba ofendida, estaba lívida de furia que no parecía tener fin, y sus gritos y broncas continuaron durante horas, para completa frustración y cansancio del pelirrojo, que ya comenzaba a molestarse seriamente con el tema.

Por eso, mientras caminaba un par de prudentes metros detrás de ella en dirección a uno de las escuelas donde la mujer impartía clases, el samurái trató de desconectar su mente de los gruñidos e insultos de Kaoru, teniendo parcial éxito en ello. Por los kamis, el temperamento de aquella chica era peor que un volcán en erupción.

No había tenido razones para acompañarla, pero ella básicamente había exigido que la escoltara hasta la escuela en caso de que algún maleante la asaltara en el camino. Sinceramente, si eso ocurría, Kenshin sentía pena por el bandido que se atreviera a atacarla estando ella en ese estado de ira. Dudaba incluso que cualquier idiota se atreviera a hacerlo, solo con verle la cara de pocos amigos que tenía ya daba un miedo terrible.

—Honestidad, ¡bah! —escuchó que rezongaba en aquel momento la chica mientras cruzaban un puente, con él siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial en caso de que ella decidiera tratar de golpearlo de nuevo.

Con un suspiro, reenfocó su atención en la pelinegra, oyendo sus insultos susurrados por lo bajo de su aliento. Aquello lo hizo alzar sus cejas ligeramente, con mal escondido asombro. Era la primera mujer que conocía que podía soltar tantas palabrotas seguidas, ninguna otra jamás había sido tan grosera. Pero, realmente, aquello no importaba demasiado, pues estaba más concentrado en preguntarse cómo era posible que continuase enojada durante tantas horas. ¿No se cansaba de estar en ese estado?

—¿Aún está molesta? —murmuró en voz baja, casi inaudible, más hablando para sí mismo que con la chica, pero ella de alguna manera logró escucharlo y se volteó un poco para dirigirle una mirada irritada.

—¡Eran más de quince! ¡Por supuesto que sigo enojada! —exclamó la joven, mirando con desprecio al pelirrojo por encima de su hombro.— Si no les hubieras espantado ahora tendría un montón de alumnos.

El varón suspiró, con una pequeña vena latiendo en su sien. Un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a formarse en su cráneo, producto de sentir el constante ki agresivo de la kendoka, sumado a la voz femenina demasiado alta que había estado gritándole gran parte del día. Estaba cansándose en serio, y su paciencia pendía de un hilo. En cualquier momento, si ella seguía así de irritante, se daría media vuelta y se devolvería al dojo para recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí antes de que ella pudiese decir "bokken".

—Esa gente realmente no estaba interesada en el kendo. —comentó Kenshin, luchando por mantener la compostura. Si ella estaba actuando como una niña, entonces él debía actuar como el adulto que era y evitar que la situación se saliese de control. Por mucho que quisiese gruñirle que se callara y se comportara, aquello no solucionaría nada.— Ellos estaban impresionados por la pelea de ayer. Un estudiante que estuviera solo por intriga, no habría durado más que unos pocos meses, Kaoru-dono. Debe ser paciente y esperar a que lleguen discípulos de verdad.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, otra vez, consiguiendo un suspiro del cada vez más irritado espadachín, que se limitó a dirigirle una mirada con un par de cansados ojos violetas. Llevaba medio día así, gritando sin control cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. De verdad, no había forma de tratar con ella cuando se enfadaba tanto.

"Himura, no pierdas los estribos," pensaba en aquellos momentos, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente para concentrarse en respirar profundamente, buscando su calma interior. "Ella es joven, ya se le pasará este mal carácter."

En momentos como ese, cuando ella actuaba de esa manera tan irracional y arisca, él casi olvidaba la razón por la que continuaba quedándose por allí. Era fácil de borrar de la memoria el hecho de que ella era amable y dulce con él la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando estaba actuando de esa forma tan agresiva que lo repelía como nada nunca antes. Sin embargo, trató de obligarse a recordarlo mientras ella alzaba de nuevo la voz para gritarle.

—¡Tengo que ir a hacer clases a otras escuelas para instruir mi estilo! ¡Eso es indignante, si tengo mi propio dojo para enseñar! —aquello la tenía muy disgustada. Ella tenía una escuela propia y no podía enseñar su técnica en su dojo. Tenía que ir a otros dojos para mantenerse porque nadie quería regresar al suyo, todo por culpa del falso Battousai.

—Al menos no pierdes la práctica —murmuró ligeramente divertido Kenshin, tratando de bromear para calmar un poco los ánimos. Pero a ella no le cayó nada en gracia.

—¡No perdería práctica si entrenaras conmigo! —gritó tan fuerte que probablemente todo Tokio se enteró, pero el pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sin querer comprometerse a nada.

Por un lado, sabía que entrenar con ella sería útil, pues podría ayudarla con sus formas de manera sutil, sin que ella se enterase de lo que hacía. Pero por otro, seriamente temía lastimarla.

Era cierto que había vagado en los últimos diez años, y que rara vez se quedaba demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, pero eso no significaba que hubiese dejado de lado su entrenamiento. Se había asegurado de mantener sus habilidades afiladas como siempre, y no había perdido nada de práctica en toda aquella década, de hecho, probablemente habían crecido ya que se había tomado el tiempo de perfeccionar e incluso modificar ligeramente algunas técnicas para poder tener más velocidad al manejar la sakabatō, que no era el arma más propicia para el estilo que él usaba. Por eso, temía que si entrenaba con ella, podría lastimarla por accidente.

Claro, él sabía controlar su fuerza mejor que muchos otros espadachines, pero no estaba acostumbrado a luchar con chicas y no sabía cuánto podría aguantar ella si combatían.

—Le dije que lo pensaría. —apuntó el samurái, recordándole con tono amable que esa conversación ya la habían tenido y que él le había asegurado que reflexionaría la posibilidad de entrenar con ella.

Kaoru bufó, nuevamente insatisfecha con la respuesta del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para gritarle otra vez, él frunció el ceño y se volteó ligeramente para mirar por encima de su hombro, con una postura tensa que ella reconoció como él preparándose para alguna pelea. Al instante se tragó su ira, y se limitó a mirar con preocupación como el pelirrojo analizaba la zona con su mirada aún violeta.

El rōnin, por su parte, había colocado su mano izquierda en la vaina de su espada cuando sintió un ki peculiar que lo puso en alerta momentánea. Era débil, probablemente de un niño, (lo que lo hizo relajarse un poco y dejar caer su mano nuevamente en su costado), pero aun así se sentía malicioso y con malas intenciones, y parecía estar dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Mmm…" pensó, dirigiendo su mirada violeta por encima de su hombro, buscando al origen de la curiosa energía que ahora estaba directamente detrás de él, solo a un par de metros de distancia. "Probablemente un ladronzuelo, a juzgar por la sensación."

Fue entonces cuando pudo verlo de reojo. Un niño pequeño, de no más de 11 años, con un kimono levemente anaranjado y hakama marrón, que en aquel preciso instante estaba corriendo hacia él como murciélago salido del infierno con una de sus manos estiradas, listo para meterla en el gi del pelirrojo.

Kenshin solo suspiró y en el preciso momento en que el chiquillo estaba a centímetros de colisionar con él, se movió fuera del camino para esquivarlo. El muchacho pasó de largo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, incapaz de frenarse a tiempo por la velocidad a la que iba, pero antes de que pudiese alejarse demasiado el samurái lo agarró por la parte trasera de su kimono, sujetándolo con firmeza para que no escapase.

—Hey. —murmuró el pelirrojo, estrechando sus ojos hacia el pequeño, que con un gruñido comenzó a luchar contra su agarre. Kenshin lo miró con aburrimiento, en absoluto impresionado por las acciones del mocoso, esperando con paciencia a que se cansase de revolverse, cosa que pasó solo unos minutos después.— Si vas a tratar de robar, al menos no seas tan obvio al respecto. O elije un blanco más fácil.

El niño se quejó incoherentemente y continuó luchando en el agarre del pelirrojo, quien finalmente lo liberó y dio un paso atrás, guardando sus manos en las mangas de su kimono en un gesto relajado.

—Sólo te elegí porque estás usando espadas. —masculló el chaval con voz indignada, observando con sus oscuros ojos el rostro del samurái, que solo alzó una ceja en su dirección.— Vas por ahí dándote aires con esas espadas… ¡Soy Myojin Yahiko, descendiente de samuráis de Tokio! ¡Y mi padre podría haber limpiado el piso contigo!

El rōnin se limitó a dirigirle una mirada curiosa, alzado ambas cejas esta vez con clara extrañeza. ¿Un descendiente de samuráis robando en las calles? Pues parecía que las cosas estaban peor de lo que él creía si habían llegado a eso.

—No deberías deshonrar los nombres de tus padres siendo carterista. —espetó repentinamente Kaoru, de pie junto al pelirrojo que le dirigió una breve mirada al oírla hablar.— Un samurái no haría algo tan vergonzoso.

—¡Cállate, bruja! —gritó el crío en respuesta, nada contento por recibir sermones de una chica.

Kenshin se encogió ligeramente ante el improperio, absteniéndose de soltar un silbido de admiración por la osadía del chaval. Se apartó un paso de la chica furiosa, queriendo evitar que su ira lo afectase indirectamente, pues no quería terminar con el bokken plantado en la frente de nuevo. Ya suficiente tenía con un golpe en aquel día, muchas gracias. Sinceramente, no podía decidir si el niño era muy valiente o muy estúpido como para meterse con Kaoru en ese momento, puesto que ella estaba que escupía fuego por la boca, y su expresión era de terror. Y por supuesto, al oír el insulto todo el cabreo que la chica había acumulado durante el día se concentró en el agresor.

Al instante se puso a gritarle a Yahiko, quien no se amilanó y le respondió los gritos con insolencias cada vez más creativas, lo que alteraba más a Kaoru, que ya había sacado el bokken y parecía dispuesta a atizarle al muchacho.

"Pobre diablo." Kenshin los observó por unos instantes con una gotita de sudor en su sien, mientras los insultos iban y venían entre la kendoka y el niño. El ladronzuelo tenía tan mal genio como Kaoru, y lo demostraba respondiendo a los agravios de la chica con algunos incluso peores.

—Chicos… —intentó llamar su atención con voz mansa, alzando una mano para calmar los ánimos, pero fue completamente ignorado por el par que discutía. Aquello lo irritó, y momentáneamente sus ojos se volvieron de azul hielo, para luego rápidamente volver al violeta cuando el pelirrojo respiró profundo para mantener la calma.

—¡Cállate, maldito crío! —gritaba Kaoru en ese instante, con el rostro rojo de ira cuando el niño se metió con su aspecto físico.— ¡Por aquí me llaman "la belleza del kendo"!

—¡Pues entonces están totalmente ciegos! ¡Eres una bruja fea!

Al samurái se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando escuchó eso, y quedó con tal cara de impresión que era casi cómico. Olvidó su irritación con el par por el puro asombro que lo embargó, ya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora sí que el chaval se había pasado en exceso con la ofensa. Quizás autodenominarse «la belleza del kendo» era exagerar un poco, pero Kaoru era una mujer bonita, y cualquiera podría verlo. Incluso él mismo lo había pensado desde el primer día en que la conoció, y eso que no solía fijarse mucho en las mujeres desde... En fin, el punto es que ella estaba muy lejos de ser como la describía el chico.

La muchacha en aquel instante había olvidado el bokken y tenía sujeto al mocoso por el cuello de su kimono, mientras se gruñían el uno al otro como un par de perros rabiosos. Por supuesto, Kenshin decidió intervenir en ese instante, para evitar que el niño fuese víctima de una soberana paliza de la cabreada ojiazul.

—Ya, ya. —murmuró con voz firme, dando un paso hacia adelante para liberar al chico y alejarlo de Kaoru, quien protestó algo ininteligible cuando le arrancó de las manos al chaval, pero por lo demás no se opuso demasiado.— Niño, deberías reconsiderar tu moral. Robar es malo, y si realmente eres descendiente de samuráis, entonces no deberías hacerlo.

Sin más, soltó al mocoso y se dio la vuelta, avanzando un par de pasos con Kaoru siguiéndolo enfurruñada porque le hubiera impedido golpear al ladrón.

—¡No soy un niño! —gritó Yahiko a sus espaldas, dando un pequeño golpe con su pie en el piso de madera del puente y cogiendo una pequeña piedra que lanzó hacia la cabeza del samurái.

Kenshin esquivó el proyectil con facilidad, y al mirar hacia atrás supo que había herido el orgullo del chaval y no pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que sería su vida si hubiera nacido un par de décadas atrás. Probablemente hubiese sido un samurái, pues tenía el orgullo de uno. Eso también le hizo preguntarse por qué razón estaría robando… Sin embargo, no sacaba nada con pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Estaban en la era Meiji, y los samuráis habían perdido su estatus privilegiado, dejando sin un lugar en el mundo a cientos de guerreros honorables. Y eso parecía incluir a aquel mocoso.

—Está bien, pequeño…

—¡Que no soy pequeño! —le interrumpió Yahiko con malhumor, disparándole una mirada llena de furia al pelirrojo.

—Tienes razón, es evidente que tienes el corazón de un adulto. —le dijo en cambio Kenshin, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa amable.— Perdona por haberte ofendido.

El chico se marchó entonces, refunfuñando por lo bajo, y les dejó a Kaoru y a él en medio del puente, observándolo con distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Ella estaba echando humo aún, pero el samurái lo observaba con un semblante de tristeza y compasión, que si Yahiko lo hubiese visto, seguramente le habría lanzado otra piedra.

—Menudo mocoso. —gruñó Kaoru mirando el lugar por dónde se iba el niño.

—¿Tonto orgullo o un fuerte sentido del honor? —se preguntó Kenshin, sacudiendo la cabeza con algo de diversión, pero en el fondo sentía bastante tristeza por la situación en la que había caído aquel chaval.

La chica a su lado rezongó en voz baja, apretando los labios con un gesto de clara molestia.

—Es un malcriado, si me lo preguntas. —gruñó nuevamente. El humor de Kaoru no había cambiado, seguía igual de horrible que antes del encuentro con el ladronzuelo, pero al menos parecía que su enojo ya no iba dirigido al samurái, lo que hizo que este se aliviara un poco.

Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Yahiko si volvía a verlo, aunque el niño probablemente no estaría nada contento con ello. Divertido, se giró de nuevo y pronto retomaron su camino hacia el dojo donde debía impartir clases Kaoru esa tarde.

—Pues yo creo que en otros tiempos, ese chico habría sido un gran samurái.

* * *

El sonido del fluir del río era lo único que se escuchaba en la desolada zona, pero Yahiko no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Sentado en la ribera del arroyo con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas, el chico de cabellos castaños estaba completamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales estaban plagados de las palabras que el pelirrojo y la ojiazul de hace unas horas le habían dicho.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ello en todo el día. Incluso, le había resultado imposible hacer un solo robo por culpa de eso. Claro, él sabía perfectamente que robar era malo, y que no debería hacerlo, pero era la única manera que tenía para poder pagar la deuda que les debía a aquellos yakuza que habían proveído de medicamentos a su enferma madre, y luego lo habían acogido a él tras la muerte de esta.

Al principio, había pensado que aquellos hombres eran buenas personas. Después de todo, lo habían acogido sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿no? Pero entonces fue que empezaron a exigirle que les devolviera el dinero que le habían prestado o sino lo golpearían hasta matarlo. Cuando les dijo que no tenía manera de pagarles, le sugirieron que comenzara a robar para saldar su deuda.

En un comienzo, el orgulloso chico se resistió ante ese destino. Nunca había tenido que vivir de esa manera tan deshonrosa, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero entonces aquellos tipos le dieron tal paliza que rápidamente comprendió que no estaba en posición de negarse, y que la época en que había sido un niño cualquiera bajo la protección de su familia, ya estaba atrás y no volvería. Ya no tenía a sus padres para protegerlo, y tendría que empezar a valérselas por sí solo.

Yahiko no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo robar una cartera ni tampoco poseía la rapidez requerida para huir en caso de necesitarlo. Incluso en los peores tiempos junto a su madre, cuando el dinero escaseaba tras la muerte de su padre, él nunca había llegado a la necesidad de robar, por lo que no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo cuando empezó. Se había ganado varias palizas tremendas en variadas ocasiones cuando lo habían pillado sustrayendo alguna cartera o robando algo de alguna tienda. Pero más pronto que tarde, gracias a los golpes ganó experiencia, y pudo adquirir ciertas habilidades para robar sin que lo pillaran.

O al menos, así había sido hasta aquel pelirrojo que lo había sentido y agarrado como si no fuese nada.

Aquello le había dolido en el orgullo, lo admitía. Robar era malo, sí, pero él había ganado habilidades para ello a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y le dolía que hubiesen sido estropeadas con el más mínimo esfuerzo de parte de un samurái que debía ser bastante arrogante como para andar por ahí con sus espadas a pesar de la prohibición del gobierno.

Y hablando de samurái… Yahiko sabía que su padre debía estar revolcándose en su tumba por las acciones de su hijo. Él había sido un hombre honrado, un samurái digno que siempre había estado muy orgulloso de haber servido a su amo. Pero su hijo estaba robando en las calles, y aquello debía avergonzarlo tanto que solo de pensarlo hacía al chaval hacer una mueca de dolor. Y ni hablar de su madre, que también probablemente estaba tan decepcionada.

Él quería saldar pronto su deuda y dejar de robar, para poder ser el niño que sus padres habrían querido que fuera. Quería abandonar a la yakuza pronto. Pero demonios, parecía que no importaba cuánto dinero robara, sus jefes siempre le pedían más y más. Era como si su deuda fuese eterna.

Estaba tan perdido en sus propias reflexiones sobre lo que había resultado ser su destino, que ni siquiera oyó a los dos matones acercarse por detrás de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya no habría podido escapar ni aunque lo intentara.

—Oh, aquí estás. Estábamos buscándote, Yahiko. —dijo un hombre a sus espaldas, con una voz tan burlona que irritó al niño, aunque luchó por mantener su temperamento bajo control para no molestar al matón. Si lo hacía, seguramente sería golpeado nuevamente hasta el punto de estar casi al borde de la muerte.— El pago de este mes es hoy. Entrégamelo.

El chiquillo suspiró ligeramente, preparándose mentalmente para el golpe que sabía que iba a recibir al decir:

—Lárguense de aquí. No volveré a robar, y no estaré más con ustedes, gusanos.

Y tal como había predicho, la respuesta de uno de los hombres no se hizo esperar. Antes de que Yahiko pudiese incluso parpadear, un fuerte golpe en su nuca con la vaina de una espada lo lanzó al suelo con un quejido ahogado de dolor, que hizo sonreír con sadismo al hombre de elevada estatura que lo había golpeado.

—No vuelvas a hablarnos de esa forma, ¿entendido? —gruñó el tipo con su voz ronca, lo que permitió que Yahiko lo pudiera identificar como Gasuke, uno de los hitokiris de los yakuza. Saber que él estaba ahí hizo al chaval sudar frío, pero no se dejó intimidar y alzó un poco la cabeza mientras intentaba levantarse.— Y si no robas, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida?

—Eso… no importa. —masculló Yahiko, luchando por incorporarse mientras las palabras del samurái de antes resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos. "Tienes el corazón de un adulto. Perdona por haberte ofendido." El corazón de un adulto.—No volveré a hacer algo tan patético como robar, se los aseguro.

Gasuke gruñó con incredulidad por el descaro del niño, moviéndose al instante para patearlo en la nuca, con fuerza pero no la suficiente como para matarlo, consiguiendo que el chico gritara levemente por el repentino dolor.

—Maldito mocoso. —espetó el hombre, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el pequeño que acababa de perder la conciencia tras una segunda patada.—Te mostraremos quién está al mando.

Sin más dilación, le hizo una seña al otro matón que al instante se echó el crío al hombro y emprendió el camino a su guarida, con su compañero siguiéndolo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

* * *

Por la otra orilla del río, caminaba en aquellos instantes Kaoru, canturreando una pequeña y alegre canción en voz baja. Estaba cansada por la clase que había hecho, pero finalmente se encontraba tranquila después haber olvidado su anterior furia, o más bien la había desquitado machacando a sus estudiantes en el entrenamiento. Como fuera, la muchacha iba serena en dirección de su hogar con la mente distraída en otros lugares, o más bien en otra persona que en aquel instante probablemente estaba esperando por ella en casa.

"Espero que Kenshin ya haya calentado el agua," pensaba en aquellos instantes la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios. En ocasiones, como en esa, encontraba entretenido como el samurái podía pasar de ser un peligroso hitokiri que podía matar sin pensárselo dos veces, a ser un ama de casa perfecta, incluso mejor que ella.

El samurái se había dirigido al mercado tras dejarla con seguridad en el dojo donde iba a hacer sus clases, y le había dicho que luego de eso se dirigiría de regreso a casa a lavar la ropa y seguramente limpiar el piso. Antes de despedirse, el pelirrojo le había asegurado que tendría caliente el agua para cuando ella llegara en la tarde, para que tomase su necesitado baño tranquilamente.

Distraída como estaba, casi no se percató de lo que ocurría en frente de ella hasta que un movimiento de reojo llamó su atención, haciéndola enfocar su vista hacia un lado más por instinto que por otra cosa.

Entonces fue cuando los vio. Un par de hombres de mal aspecto que le dieron escalofríos por sus semblantes. Parecían yakuza, y aquello de por sí asustaba a Kaoru, pero terminaron de detenerle el corazón en medio de un latido cuando vio que uno de ellos llevaba al hombro a un niño inconsciente, que parecía bastante golpeado.

"Ese niño es… el de antes…" pensó la ojiazul, parpadeando con asombro y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio con incertidumbre.

La escena no le gustaba en absoluto, y repentinamente la asaltó el temor por la vida del niño. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensárselo dos veces cuando, con el mayor silencio y disimulo que pudo lograr, siguió al trío desde la ribera opuesta del río llevando su bokken al hombro. Por un instante, pensó en dejarlo caer para así no llamar la atención de nadie, pero bien podría necesitarlo para defenderse si la pillaban, por lo que lo llevó consigo sin darle más vueltas.

Caminó tras los matones a una distancia prudencial para no ser vista por ellos, siguiéndolos por media ciudad hasta llegar al sector más peligroso de la zona donde vivían simples bandidos y yakuza. Eso la asustó un poco, aunque no lo admitiría si se lo preguntaban. Quizás no debería estar siguiéndolos, ¿y por qué lo hacía, de todos modos? Lo que le pasara a ese niño insolente no era asunto suyo de ninguna manera. Pero… no podía sencillamente dejar aquello así. Insolente o no, Yahiko era sólo un niño. Y ladrón o no, merecía ser salvado, sin excusa alguna.

Solo un par de calles más adelante, los vio detenerse y entrar a una casa destartalada tras mirar hacia todos lados, haciendo que la chica tuviese que esconderse en una esquina. Kaoru sospechaba que aquella podía ser su guarida, por lo que se detuvo en medio paso cuando una nueva duda la asaltó.

Podía entrar allí y tratar de salvar a Yahiko, pero… ¿podría hacerlo por su cuenta? Aquellos hombres eran peligrosos, y seguramente también asesinos, y a ciencia cierta debía haber muchos de ellos allí. Incluso si ella era mujer, no tendrían piedad en matarla si se metía en sus asuntos. Incluso podían hacerle cosas peores que solo matarla, cosas que la hacían palidecer y estremecerse solo de imaginarlo.

Y si de algún modo sobrevivía y lograba salvar al mocoso por sí sola, en casa la esperaría un regaño monumental de un peligroso hitokiri que pondría todos sus gritos anteriores al nivel de meros maullidos de gatitos recién nacidos, y por una vez sería ella la regañada y no él. Y aunque sabía que él no le haría daño físico, aun así le temía si llegaba a enfadarse con ella.

Entonces supo quién podía ayudar sin problema alguno, sin siquiera romper a sudar. Kenshin. Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a meditarlo un segundo. Impulsada por algo extraordinario, un instinto primitivo quizás, salió corriendo despedida lo más rápido posible en dirección a su dojo con un solo pensamiento en su mente: tenía que encontrar a Kenshin. Él tenía que salvar a ese niño. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el chiquillo se enfrentaba a sus superiores en el interior de la casa donde lo habían llevado.

Gasuke lo golpeaba con salvajismo, haciéndolo soltar suaves quejidos de dolor pero nada más, pues Yahiko se negaba tercamente a darle la satisfacción de oírlo gritar en agonía. Aquello parecía molestar cada vez más al matón, cuya saña con el niño aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba sin lograr su objetivo de hacer al mocoso suplicar por clemencia.

La verdad, no se explicaba cómo un simple niño podía mostrar tanta fuerza de voluntad y no flaquear ante la lluvia de golpes.

—Solo tienes que disculparte y esto quedará olvidado. —le gruñó el hombre al chico casi inconsciente que colgaba inerte de su mano, sangrando profusamente de varias heridas producto de los golpes reiterados.

Yahiko guardó silencio, limitándose a observar al mayor con una expresión de furia que dejaba claro que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de responderle. Era perfectamente consciente de que si se portaba insolente con aquel tipo, entonces su castigo sería peor. Por lo que por una vez se tragó en algo su orgullo, y no dijo nada de lo que estaba pensando.

—Hitokiri Gasuke, detente. Si sigues así, lo vas a matar, y de nada me sirve que esté muerto. —dijo tranquilamente un hombre gordo que estaba al fondo de la sala, observando el espectáculo mientras comía con calma. Sin quejas, el hombre obedeció y dejó de golpear al niño, esperando que su jefe hiciera o dijese algo más. Este, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora pero que en su cara lucía grotesca, se dirigió entonces al crío:— Yahiko, ¿cómo vas a vivir si dejas de robar? Tu legado samurái no sirve de nada en esta época. Ahora solo importa el dinero, el honor es solo una palabra. Los samuráis que viven por honor son tratados como perros en las calles. Olvida tu linaje samurái y vive con nosotros. Estarás bien, Yahiko.

El chaval le dirigió una mirada de desprecio completo, casi rechinando los dientes por las palabras que aquel hombre asqueroso estaba diciendo. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que decirles que no quería seguir robando hasta que le creyesen y lo dejasen en paz?

Soltó un profundo suspiro de cansancio, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos y agachando un poco la cabeza cuando una ola de agotamiento lo golpeó. Su cuerpo estaba tan herido que ya comenzaba a adormecerse por la pérdida de sangre, y esa era una clara mala señal.

—No me hagas decirlo mil veces. —murmuró entonces en voz apenas lo suficientemente alta para que el jefe lo escuchara.— No trabajaré más con ustedes.

Suspiró de nuevo, y estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor cuando una patada lo lanzó al suelo, pero logró contenerse a tiempo y terminó por emitir un sordo quejido nuevamente. Sus palabras habían molestado a algunos matones que se encontraban en la estancia, y que se apresuraron a darle su "merecido" al chaval que osaba hablar de esa manera con el jefe del grupo.

—¡Mocoso de mierda!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al hombre que te cuidó luego de que tus padres murieran?!

Entre patadas a su cabeza y costados que seguramente le rompieron alguna costilla, Yahiko casi perdió la consciencia, pero logró evitarlo a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. No iba a demostrar tanta debilidad frente a aquellos cerdos.

Una patada en su espalda lo hizo alzar la cabeza y escupir sangre cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse por la lesión repentina. Clavó sus ojos en el infractor, Gasuke, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio que prometía venganza si le era posible.

—Tus padres fueron samuráis, ¡¿y qué?! —rugió el hombre con el rostro desfigurado por la ira.— Tu padre fue un pobre hombre con tan solo tres koku de tierra y dos sirvientes. Murió como un tonto defendiendo el ejército del emperador. Y tu madre era una ramera que vendía su cuerpo a cualquiera hasta que enfermó y murió. ¡No sé a cuál de los dos saliste, pero eres igual de idiota que ambos!

Por un instante, Yahiko vio en rojo por la furia que aquellas palabras le provocaron. Y al siguiente, se lanzó hacia adelante en un sorpresivo movimiento para morder lo primero que pillase, que resultó ser la entrepierna de Gasuke.

* * *

Kenshin, por su parte, se había tomado la tarde con toda tranquilidad. Luego de llegar del mercado y de haber guardado los víveres que había comprado, el samurái se había recluido a limpiar los pisos con su extrema velocidad, mientras cantaba en voz baja una canción para sí mismo.

Tener el dojo completamente para él por una vez le hizo bien, pues además de hacer sus tareas más rápido de lo usual sin la constante presencia de Kaoru, también pudo aprovechar el tiempo y la soledad para practicar sus katas, que había dejado algo olvidadas desde su llegada a la ciudad.

Luego de haber terminado de limpiar la casa al completo, se dirigió al dojo donde rápidamente se puso a entrenar y en completo silencio pasó de una kata a otra con fluidez y calma, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad hasta llegar al shinsoku, sin siquiera tener la necesidad de detenerse a pensar cuál era la siguiente forma. Era como un baile bien coreografiado que él ya sabía de memoria y que realizaba guiándose por el instinto. Después de tantos años usando el estilo, su cuerpo se movía por inercia para pasar de una forma a la otra sin que él tuviera que ejecutar cualquier movimiento de forma realmente consciente.

El entrenamiento calmó un poco sus crispados nervios después de la constante tensión vivida con Kaoru en la mañana. Y realmente, esperaba que la práctica de la muchacha con los chicos del otro dojo la hiciera desquitarse del mal genio que se había gastado ese día, para que llegase un poco más tranquila a casa. No quería tener que andar nuevamente de puntillas a su alrededor.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había terminado con las formas que conocía y se encontró nuevamente inmóvil en el centro del dojo, con un suspiro apesadumbrado escapando de sus labios. Nunca había terminado su entrenamiento, había abandonado a su maestro antes de completarlo… pero aunque le doliera no ser capaz de continuar con su práctica, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer para solucionarlo.

Con el rostro carente de expresión, aunque sus ojos violetas parecían dos lagunas llenas de pesar, envainó su espada y salió del dojo.

Puesto que Kaoru iba a llegar pronto ese día, después de entrenar Kenshin se dio un baño corto para luego cambiarse de ropa, cambiando su kimono azul por uno rojo, y su hakama blanco por otros del mismo color. Desde que había empezado sus viajes por Japón, llevaba consigo esas dos mudas de ropa, pues siendo vagabundo no podía darse el lujo de tener más que eso.

Tras cambiarse y atar su pelo carmín en su usual coleta en la cima de su cabeza, se apresuró a lavar su ropa y también la de Kaoru, como había dicho que haría. No le tomó más de una hora, y al terminar, la colgó para que se secara, para luego encaminarse nuevamente hacia el cuarto de baño para prepararle el baño a Kaoru antes de que ella llegase.

Sin embargo, la hora en que la chiquilla había dicho que regresaría pasó, y no había rastros de ella. Los minutos pasaron, primero cinco, después diez… Cuando pasaron veinte minutos de la hora prometida, Kenshin empezó a preocuparse. Kaoru le había dicho que iría directamente a casa y él le había asegurado tenerle preparado el baño para entonces. Pero ella no llegaba, y desde que se habían conocido, siempre había parecido ser una persona muy puntual con sus horarios. Nunca se atrasaba más de cinco minutos.

Fue entonces cuando se levantó de su posición acuclillada, para tomar su espada y meterla en su obi junto al wakizashi, listo y dispuesto para abandonar el dojo para ir en búsqueda de la ojiazul.

Tras meter otro leño en el hueco para que el fuego siguiera activo y mantuviera el agua caliente, el samurái se dirigió a la salida, pero en ese mismo instante se quedó inmóvil al sentir el ki de la chica acercarse, para luego ver a la mencionada entrar por la puerta principal.

Y lo hizo bastante perturbada. Jadeaba y sudaba, lo que dejaba claro que había corrido un largo trayecto, y por mero instinto Kenshin buscó por detrás de ella en busca de algún posible perseguidor, pero prontamente se dio cuenta de que allí no había nada. No podía ver a nadie ni tampoco sentir energía hostil alguna.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaoru-dono? —se preocupó el pelirrojo, estrechando sus ojos azules hielo en la dirección de la joven, mientras se acercaba a ella y hacía ademán de tocar su hombro, retractándose a medio camino.

—Se… lo han llevado. —jadeó ella, con voz entrecortada por la carrera que se había pegado, y por ello a Kenshin le costó un tanto entenderla.

Suspiró profundamente, colocando nuevamente sus emociones bajo control para que sus ojos se suavizaran hasta ser violetas. No quería alarmar de más a la muchacha, que ya de por sí parecía estar bastante alterada.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó entonces con voz suave, frunciendo levemente el ceño hacia Kaoru, quien inspiró profundo intentando recobrar el aliento.

—El chico. El ladrón.

—¿El niño de esta tarde? —Kaoru asintió, y al instante el reconocimiento brilló en las pupilas del hitokiri. Al entender ya más o menos lo que estaba pasando, ladeó un poco la cabeza en un gesto curioso al hacer la pregunta:— ¿Quién se lo ha llevado?

—Les seguí hasta una casa en el sector periférico de la ciudad. Allí vive una banda yakuza. —respondió la pelinegra, con una expresión de angustia tal que si Kenshin no lo hubiese sabido mejor, habría pensado que estaba relacionada de algún modo con aquel niño y que por eso mostraba tanta preocupación.—Tienes que ayudarle. Había muchos hombres allí.

Él frunció el ceño, estrechando nuevamente los ojos al oír esa información. Sabía que una banda yakuza podía constar de muchísimos miembros, era bastante usual, por lo que agradeció a cualquier ser que estuviese allí arriba por que Kaoru haya tenido la sensatez de ir a buscarlo en vez de enfrentarse sola a aquel problema. Teniendo en cuenta que se había atrevido a batirse con un supuesto battousai, y que además tenía al verdadero viviendo en su casa, pues entonces no le habría sorprendido en absoluto una cosa así de esa impulsiva chiquilla.

Sin hacer otro comentario, se giró y se dirigió a la puerta, dirigiéndole una ámbar mirada a la chica por encima de su hombro, diciendo con aquella voz tranquila y serena que usaba cuando estaba tratando con algún conflicto:

—Voy ahora a por el chico, usted quédese aquí.

—Pero…—trató de protestar la ojiazul, más al notar el peligroso brillo en la mirada del pelirrojo, decidió tragarse las quejas y asentir tranquilamente, a pesar de que el orgullo le dolía por tener que obedecer de esa manera.

Kenshin se había topado con los yakuza antes, cuando había estado buscando por Gohei en el pueblo, incluso si entonces no sabía quién era. No se había enfrentado con ellos entonces, porque no había habido razones ni necesidad para ello, pero sabía que probablemente ahora la noche no terminaría sin algo de derramamiento de sangre. No le gustaba, pero estaba preparado para ello. Sólo esperaba que el niño no fuese a asustarse si lo veía matar a alguien.

Gracias a su encuentro anterior con la banda, ya sabía dónde vivían, y no le costó mucho llegar a la destartalada casa que tenían por guarida, donde un montón de matones de poca monta hacían guardia en el exterior.

—Permítanme pasar; sólo he venido a por el niño. —expresó con voz helada, queriendo evitar enfrentarse a aquellos hombres a menos que no tuviese otra alternativa, pero ellos no se tomaron su petición a bien y de inmediato se lanzaron sobre él.

Kenshin suspiró, y con una expresión carente de emoción en su rostro, sacó su espada para defenderse de los ataques. Por supuesto, el enfrentamiento supuso unos cuantos huesos rotos para aquellos hombres, pero el pelirrojo se contuvo para no matar a nadie. No era necesario que matara a esas débiles criaturas.

En cuestión de minutos ya se estaba adentrando por los pasillos de la casa, caminando por esta con rapidez en busca del niño, dejando a su paso a montones de "guardias" tirados en el piso con lesiones de distinta gravedad, aunque aún no había tenido la necesidad de matar a ninguno de ellos.

En cuanto dejó inconsciente al último en uno de los pasillos, escuchó sonidos algo más adelante. Sólo tuvo que guiarse por los gritos para localizar la habitación donde retenían a Yahiko, y si podía juzgar por los ruidos que escuchaba, seguramente estaban golpeándolo por vaya kami a saber qué razón.

Entonces escuchó un grito de una voz masculina que sonaba un par de octavas demasiado alta, y que luego fue seguido por gritos enojados del muchacho que había acudido a rescatar.

—¡Mi padre no quiso traicionar al bakufu del emperador y se unió a las fuerzas del shogun! ¡Murió en nombre de la justicia! —gritó Yahiko desde el interior de la habitación, y Kenshin se encontró alzando inconscientemente las cejas en señal de admiración por la osadía del chico. Gritarle de esa manera a la gente que podría matarte no era lo más inteligente, pero sin duda demostraba que aquel niño tenía más honor que muchos otros.— ¡Y mi madre arruinó su vida para poder criarme hasta que su enfermedad la mató! ¡Ambos era honorables y vivieron noblemente! ¡Y no voy a permitir que hables mal de ellos!

En ese mismo momento, el pelirrojo decidió intervenir antes de que alguien quisiese matar al chico por su atrevimiento.

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar. De una patada, tiró abajo la puerta shōji golpeando con ella al hombre que estaba hostigando a Yahiko, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un sonido de golpe que al samurái se le antojó satisfactorio cuando dio un paso por encima de él. Al mirar al chiquillo, vio que sangraba por la boca y tenía la ropa también manchada con ella, seguramente producto de una golpiza, pero además de eso parecía estar de una pieza.

—¡¿Quién es este?! —preguntó sorprendido un viejo al otro lado de la habitación. El jefe de aquel grupo, según pudo deducir el samurái con completo desdén.— ¿Y cómo ha entrado hasta aquí? ¡Todo el mundo a por él!

Kenshin estrechó sus ojos dorados en su dirección, con una expresión tan helada que algunos hombres de la sala temblaron de miedo solo de mirarlo.

—Ellos no vendrán. —informó con voz calmada, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante para acercarse aquella repugnante criatura que decía ser un hombre.— Como no quisieron dejarme entrar, los dejé tomando una siesta.

El repentino pánico en el ki del hombre que ahora estaba temblando bajo la fuerza de su mirada ambarina, casi divirtió al rōnin de rojos cabellos. Casi. Pero no podía realmente sentir diversión cuando se estaba encargando de un problema que en un principio no debería existir.

—¿Qué? —murmuró el jefe, aterrado, con sus ojos fijos en la figura del intruso

—Vengo por el chico. —expresó Kenshin con serenidad, sin molestarse en responder la pregunta del viejo. No tenía nada más que agregar, no era tan difícil darse cuenta lo que quería decir con sus anteriores palabras.

Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre pudiese responder, un fuerte y furioso ki a sus espaldas hizo que Kenshin se girase ligeramente para poder mirar de reojo al hombre que anteriormente había tirado al suelo con la puerta.

El tipo lucía francamente furioso, pero aquello ni siquiera amedrantó al samurái, que se limitó a observarlo con una expresión tan completamente carente de emociones que puso nerviosos a todos los hombres del salón. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar así, tan controlado y casi aburrido, en un sitio donde estaba superado en número? Poco sabían ellos que aquel pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a luchar con los números en su contra.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí de esa manera?! —gritó el matón, levantándose del suelo con rapidez para enfrentarse cara a cara con el rōnin que lo observaba atentamente, analizándolo en silencio.— Y más aún, ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacer exigencias?! ¡Yo, hitokiri Gasuke, te mataré a ti y al mocoso!

Aquello hizo parpadear al pelirrojo. Una vez, dos veces… para luego echarse a reír con fuerza, una risa fría y seca, dejándose llevar por la malsana diversión que las palabras del autodenominado hitokiri le habían provocado.

—¿Tú, un hitokiri? No sé si tomármelo como una broma o un insulto. —dijo con frialdad una vez que la risa cesó, deteniendo en seco al otro hombre que se había estado acercando a él dispuesto a atacarlo.

Gasuke se congeló cuando se percató del frío y peligroso ámbar que resplandecía en la mirada de su contrincante. Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que no se estaba enfrentando con un samurái cualquiera.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? —cuestionó, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo que por un momento dudó, no muy seguro de si debía decir su nombre.

Tras contemplarlo un instante, esbozó una fría sonrisa, decidido a responder y con algo de curiosidad por ver cuáles serían las reacciones de sus oyentes.

—Soy Himura Kenshin. Ex Ishin Shishi… Y también el hitokiri Battousai. —respondió finalmente con frialdad, observando como el otro hombre palidecía repentinamente, y también sintiendo el miedo inundar los ki de todos los que allí se encontraban. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cerró la distancia entre él y el supuesto hitokiri, dándole un golpe en la mandíbula con la empuñadura de su espada y alzándolo por la fuerza del golpe, dejándolo incrustado en el techo. Apenas le dirigió la mirada para ver su cuerpo colgando lánguido, probablemente desmayado por haberse golpeado la cabeza. Fríamente, le reprochó:— Y no había terminado de hablar. Es de mala educación interrumpir.

Kenshin volvió a prestar atención al viejo jefe yakuza que se encontraba temblando contra la pared, con el pánico grabado en la cara. El semblante de Kenshin se enfrió aun más de ser posible, con sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo con un brillo asesino en ellos, y cuando habló lo hizo con una amenaza velada. Estaba cansado de estar en presencia de gente tan repulsiva, por lo que se llevaría al chico ya mismo de ahí, y no pensaba perder más tiempo.

—A partir de ahora, el chico está a mi cargo. —le informó con la voz más gélida que encontró, lo cual ya era mucho decir. Por un instante, tuvo un flashback del Bakumatsu, cuando usar aquella voz había sido un hábito.— Me dejará llevármelo, o le aseguró que mataré a todos sus hombres y a usted mismo sin remordimiento alguno.

Si el anciano antes temblaba, ahora parecía que podría haberse orinado del puro pánico. Su rostro estaba tan blanco que parecía muerto, y sus ojos lucían tan amplios como los de un animal frente a un depredador. El hombre estaba aterrado, y en opinión del pelirrojo se lo tenía bien merecido.

Podría haberlo matado allí sin problema, pues era la clase de mal que no tenía reparos en eliminar del mundo, pero no quiso que el niño que lo observaba con asombro viese una escena como aquella. Ya suficiente era que supiera quién era, como para además verlo matar a sangre fría.

Prefería mantener a salvo lo que quedara de inocencia de aquel chaval.

—Es… es tuyo —gimoteó finalmente el jefe, deslizándose hacia atrás en un movimiento que seguramente él pensó que sería sutil, pero que el hitokiri vio con claridad y casi lo hizo bufar de desdén.— ¡Llévatelo! ¡Llévate lo que quieras!

—Muchas gracias —contestó irónico. Envainando su espada, se dirigió hacia Yahiko y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El niño rechazó el gesto y le golpeó la mano ofrecida, quedándose sentado donde estaba sin aparentes intenciones de ponerse de pie.

—¡No te he pedido ayuda! —recriminó con un gruñido, observándolo con molestia resplandeciendo en sus oscuros ojos.— ¡Podía yo solo!

Kenshin le miró con sorpresa por la reacción que había tenido, pero pronto tuvo que tragarse la diversión que acudió a él en respuesta a sus palabras. Acababa de herir nuevamente su orgullo, y su primera reacción fue tratar de arreglarlo, pero había algo más importante y debía dejárselo en claro al chaval.

—No te engañes. Él puede haber sido débil, pero lamentablemente tú eres más débil ahora mismo. Debes fortalecerte, y sé cómo puedes hacerlo, pero en primer lugar tenemos que tratar tus heridas.

Entonces se inclinó para coger del kimono a Yahiko, y sin detenerse se lo echó a la espalda haciendo completo caso omiso de las quejas del muchacho que ahora descansaba contra su hombro.

Seguidamente se dirigió a la salida, y mientras pasaba por encima de los hombres que había dejado tirados en el suelo, se generó un pequeño alboroto en el salón que dejaba atrás. Gracias a su fino oído, pudo escuchar algo amortiguado las palabras del jefe:

—No puedo creer que alguien como él siga viviendo en esta era Meiji… Déjenlo. No queremos problemas con él o nos matará a todos.

Aquello hizo que el hitokiri apretara ligeramente los labios para evitar esbozar una sonrisa fría. Sí, el jefe tenía razón en una cosa: si volvía a encontrarse con aquellos tipos no dudaría en matarlos.

El trayecto hacia la salida fue tranquilo, y aún más tranquilo fue el camino en dirección al dojo. Por la hora tardía, en los alrededores no se oía más que el cantar de los grillos, y el apenas perceptible sonido de sus silenciosos pasos de gato. Ah, y también las maldiciones susurradas del niño que cargaba.

—¡Rayos! —mascullaba el chico una y otra vez, completamente inmóvil en la espalda de Kenshin, algo que él agradecía. No habría sido agradable haberse llevado de esa forma a aquel niño si hubiese ido luchando por soltarse todo el camino.— ¡Rayos!

—¿Te molesta tu debilidad? —le preguntó el samurái luego de un rato, solo decidiéndose a hablar cuando le sintió llorar.

—Quiero hacerme fuerte y que nadie tenga que ayudarme. —sollozó quedamente, hablando con voz algo entrecortada por el llanto.— Así podré defender el honor de mis padres yo solo.

—Ya veo. —fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, siendo incapaz de encontrar palabra alguna que pudiese servir para consolar al chaval.

Él no había crecido con alguien que fuese bueno consolando a las personas. Su maestro probablemente solo lo habría golpeado o se habría burlado de él para luego darle un consejo que él habría tardado años en entender, pero eso no era lo mismo que consolar a alguien. Y en realidad, no sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor al niño.

No dijeron nada más en todo el resto del camino de vuelta, pero Yahiko no volvió a protestar ni a decir palabra alguna. Cuando abrió la puerta del dojo Kamiya, Kaoru se encontraba de pie en el patio vestida con ropa de salir a la calle.

—¡Está muy lastimado! —exclamó, preocupada, sin siquiera molestarse en saludar cuando los vio entrar por la puerta.— Hay un carruaje afuera esperando para llevarlo al doctor.

En realidad, las heridas parecían peor de lo que realmente eran. Yahiko estaba golpeado, sí, pero durante el trayecto no se había quejado de dolor, por lo que el samurái supuso que no estaba tan mal como parecía. Sin embargo, aun así tuvo cuidado cuando bajó al muchacho y lo puso delante de Kaoru

—Yahiko, ella es la señorita Kaoru, maestra de la Escuela Kamiya Kasshin. A partir de ahora, será tu maestra.

El niño emitió un sonido de horror, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Kenshin con absoluto espanto y luego volvió su vista a una perpleja Kaoru.

—¡Espera! ¿Pretendes que aprenda kendo de esa fea?

—¿Quieres que ese niño sea mi pupilo? —gritó la chica hacia Kenshin, quien solo le dirigió una mirada levemente divertida al ver que ambos parecían completamente horrorizados por la mera idea.

—Exacto. —dijo jovial el samurái, alternando miradas atentas de uno a otro. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Yahiko para llamar su atención, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. El niño no había demostrado tenerle miedo en ningún momento, lo cual lo aliviaba en gran medida, pero aun así no quería sobresaltarlo.— Ahora, todo depende de ti. Aprende la técnica Kamiya y hazte fuerte.

—Lo haría incluso aunque no me lo dijeras. —masculló Yahiko mordaz, apartando la mirada del pelirrojo.

Fue entonces cuando la chica cayó en cuenta de lo que el chiquillo había dicho. Con un bufido de furia, se adelantó para coger de la ropa al niño, acercándose a gruñirle a la cara.

—¡Me llamaste fea otra vez! —exclamó a gritos, completamente irritada por la situación.

Pero el niño no se amedrentó, y en lugar de retractarse de sus palabras, respondió a gritos también e insultando nuevamente a la pelinegra.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema, fea?!

Kenshin parpadeó, completamente atónito y viendo cómo se peleaban. Eran como un par de niños de cinco años, y parecían tener energía inacabable para discutir. Kaoru debería estar agotada después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido, y a ese crío le habían dado una golpiza que seguramente habría mandado hasta al más valiente a la cama con dolor. Ambos deberían estar buscando un futón para dormir y no enzarzados en una batalla campal que nada tenía que envidiarle a las peleas del Bakumatsu.

—Esto… oigan… —dijo con incredulidad por la escena, tratando de llamar la atención de ambos para poder terminar la disputa. Él por su parte estaba agotadísimo, y quería irse derecho a la cama, pero no podría hacerlo mientras esos dos estuviesen en su lucha.— ¿No sería mejor llamar a un doctor?


End file.
